K2 Keitaro Urashima: To Hinatasou with Love
by Demon Eyes Laharl
Summary: Second of the K2 storyline. After proving his worth, he is stationed at Hinatasou as a faux manager, where he meets five female tenants, each with their own quirky personalities. But the dorm hides a secret that supernatural creatures will kill to have.
1. Chapter 1

_The tapping sounds of the keyboard were rich in the empty dark room… the only thing visible was the hands, and a silhouette of a female figure, chewing something as she began to continue typing. In the screen, the names Urashima and Hinata-sou came clear, and next came a blueprint of the hotel. The figure paused, grabbed a box to extract a rather long stick, and began to chew on it. _

"_Sister… did you find it?" a figure behind the girl came up. _

_Looking back, the girl showed the figure behind her what she was looking up. "I've hacked into the records, sister, but so far they have kept their foundation a secret…" She offered the figure behind her a stick, who accepted it without question, and began to chew on it as well. _

"_They keep their secrets well, don't they?" the second figure asked. _

_The first nodded. "Well… it is to be expected from such a long line of supernatural operatives in Japan." Typing again, she began to look for even more maps. "It is underground, sister… it is deep in the foundations. The gem of power… of our dreams."_

"_Will we get it sister?" the second figure asked. _

_The first figure turned her table around to face her sister, and nodded. "Of course…"_

_Then, they began to kiss deeply. Now ignoring the computer, the two figures hid in the darkness, only sounds giving clues what they were doing. _

"_We will get the stone of our dreams…" one said. The other just moaned._

"_Yes sister."_

* * *

**K2: Keitaro Urashima**

**In**

**To Hinata-sou with Love**

* * *

Keitaro watched with amusement as he slowly folded the page of his file book as all the available tenants gathered around. The young girl he met earlier, sweeping the grounds, and still with a blush on her face, had taken the offer to call everyone else down.

First who arrived was a Molmol descendant, easy to spot through her brown skin, blonde hair, but more specifically, that small dot almost unseen. She had her eyes closed when she came down, with a big banana on her arm, and eating it with gusto. When she saw Keitaro, though, she dropped her food, and began to stare at him, moving around him in circles. Keitaro just smiled a bit back, with a small wave of a hand. She smiled, and waved back, and went back to her banana's, and sat on the floor.

Next was another curvy and well filled woman that Keitaro noted was almost the same as Mutsumi… except for a few notable exceptions. Her eyes were half open, seeing him for the first time, then slowly smiled, and sat down near him.

"Why, hello, handsome," she said with a flirty smile. Keitaro gave his own flirty smile in return.

"Hello to you too," he greeted.

"Not that I don't mind you being here," she started, seemingly trying to think of a way to say what's on her mind, "But… what are you doing in a girl's dorm?"

"I'll have an explanation soon, after we've all gathered," Keitaro replied smoothly, still smiling at her.

"I do hope you have a good one, handsome," she relaxed back, arching to put emphasis on her chest. "Because there are some tenants here that don't particularly like having guy's around."

"Must be because they have such a beautiful tenant, who needs to beat away chasing boys with a stick," Keitaro smirked at her.

She smiled, widely. "Hmmm, are you a chasing boy, handsome?" she asked, leaning in a bit.

Keitaro leaned as well, his lips almost touching hers. "No my dear, I'm a perfectly well behaved gentleman…" then he whispered in her ear, "Until there's no one around to see me act like one."

She grinned. "No one?"

Keitaro's eyebrow seemed to rise up, and a small twinkle in his eyes showed itself as he smiled. "Well, almost no one… when no one's around, its private time, but you can join in."

"Ooh, really now?" she winked at him. "When is that?"

A voice suddenly interrupted them. "Who are you?"

Keitaro smirked, and winked at her. "That's private," and seeing the new figure, he's mind clicked suddenly, remembering one of his promised girls. She has grown, and definitely changed. But she didn't seem to have a memory of him.

The girl he knows as Narusegawa… she was glaring at him in an angry manner, her fist seeming shaking as if wanting to hit him. He was a bit surprised… she's very hostile to him. Well, no matter. The promise was long ago and it really wasn't that important to him now… though it's nice to see another promised childhood friend.

When the blue-haired girl came back, he knew someone was missing. "Hmmm… we seem to be missing one," Keitaro said as a matter of fact.

"Ah… Motoko-sempai has a camp now," the shy girl replied almost at once, before Narusegawa could say anything.

"Really?" Keitaro nodded to himself. "Well, I guess I can introduce myself to her later, now, down to business, I say." Standing up, he did his customary bow. "Good afternoon, my name is Urashima… Urashima Keitaro, and as of yesterday, I have received a letter from my grandmother."

He put two folders down, and opened it. The well filled girl who sat near him looked at the papers with sudden interest as she caught the deed title in her sights. Narusegawa didn't bother to look, still staring at him. Keitaro ignored both.

"These papers represent my ownership of Hinata-sou, and as the owner, I'm automatically placed as the manager…" Keitaro sat back down. "Now, I know it is -"

"THE HELL YOU ARE!" Narusegawa shouted all of the sudden, cutting Keitaro off. Her stare suddenly became a glare. Keitaro's eyebrow rose a bit.

"As… I was saying earlier," Keitaro continued like he didn't hear her. "I know it is a rather -"

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" the brown haired tenant interrupted again. "I don't care what papers you produce… we're not letting some male manage an all girl's dormitory!"

Keitaro felt a tick appear on his head. "Hmmm, maybe we ought to have some tea…" looking at the blue-haired woman for a moment, he smiled at her sweetly, and asked, "You don't mind if…" he let his sentence linger a bit.

"Oh, no… sure… I'll get some tea," she said as she caught on, and disappeared. Her blush once again became pronounced.

Keitaro nodded, and relaxed a bit, closing his eyes. Seeing that the man was not doing anything for a few more moments, Narusegawa once again was about to raise her voice, when Keitaro's hand just popped up and seemed to stop her. "Please… sit down, relax, and we'll have tea. Grandmother Hina said that tea is a good way to break the ice between hostiles."

Narusegawa's eyes darted at him when he mentioned the name Hina. "… you're grandmother is Hina?"

"Yes," Keitaro answered evenly. "She was the earlier owner of this dormitory, and hence, she is the only one who'd give me these papers," he then showed them all a pile of folders on his left. "These files are your files, given to me also by grandmother. She told me for a manager to run a dorm, he or she has to know its tenants." Shifting a bit, he relaxed on the couch.

Narusegawa and the silver haired woman looked at the stacked folders.

"Now, I'm not much of a believer of knowing people through a few leaves of papers, hence why I have not started to open any of these," Keitaro continued. "I want to know you in a rather personal manner. But, miss," he gave Narusegawa a very cool stare. "Keep this up, and I will be forced to look in these folders. And from what I've heard, there are some things here you'd rather keep for yourselves."

She stared back at him hard, almost as if challenging him to. "You take one look at that file, and I'll make sure you're children will regret it."

Keitaro smiled, and grabbed the file on Naru Narusegawa, and flippantly read it in front of her.

"Hmmm, Naru Narusegawa…" he smiled. He remembered the beauty slime gel branded 'Naru-Naru Slime', who was in competition with Nuru-Nuru X Slime. "Naru-Naru… good God I hope you gave your parents hell for that."

The silver haired woman stifled her laughter as she got the reference while Naru's head went crimson. "Naru Narusegawa! Not Naru-Naru Segawa!" she shouted, standing up.

"Wet your bed until you were 7?" Keitaro's eyes widened dramatically. The silver haired woman didn't bother to hide her laughter anymore as she giggled loudly, as Naru looked like she was burned. "Hmmm… fits with your name."

"It does not say that!" Naru stood up and was about to grab the folder when Keitaro closed it and put it back in the stack.

"Naru wet her bed! Naru wet her bed!" the Molmolian was shouting at full force that changed Naru's face from red to a rather nasty shade of puce.

"Now, now… don't you see why it's easier to not be difficult?" Keitaro smiled.

"… I'm gonna kill you, you bastard!" Naru seethed and charged at Keitaro, her fist now raised... but before she could, someone entered the dorm, and greeted them.

"Hello, everyone," Haruka said as she came in, in her 'teashop' clothes.

Naru stopped to her tracks and Keitaro, without wasting a second, stood up and went to his aunt, and greeted her, "Hey, aunt Haruka… still beautiful I see."

The aunt comment almost made Haruka get her paper fan out and hit him, but stopped the moment the word 'beautiful' came out. Now, she then didn't know whether to hit him or not. She sighed. "Damn it, Keitaro… you actually got me there."

Keitaro grinned, and patted her back. "Ah well, its true."

Haruka gently grabbed his patting hand, and shoved it away. "Alright… so, I'm gathering you met everyone."

"Hmmm, close, but no cigar," Keitaro replied. "Naru-Naru and I are having slight difficulties entertaining each other."

Naru's jaw came down as the word entertaining popped up. "Enter… what the… Haruka… do you know him?"

"Him? Keitaro? My nephew? Yeah," Haruka answered evenly, getting a cigarette and lit it. The blue haired girl arrived, and seeing Haruka, smiled a bit as she settled the tea down where everyone gathered. Asking if she'd want tea, Haruka shook her head, and looked back at Naru. "I just got the fax from Hina… according to her, she gave the deed and title of this place to him."

"But… but this is not right!" Naru pointed at Keitaro, who was now back in his place, and sipping some tea while thanking the blue haired girl. Su meanwhile was still dancing around about Naru wetting her bed. "A man cannot be a manager of a girl's dorm!"

Haruka just shrugged. "If you want to, take it up with Hina… or you can leave if it makes you that uncomfortable."

Naru suddenly clammed up, and quieted down, and muttered something about not wanting to leave. Sitting down on her original position, Keitaro looked at his aunt, seemingly impressed. "You have to teach me that."

"It's a woman's secret," Haruka turned around and left.

After a while, Naru, still mumbling at her space, Keitaro faced them all. He smiled. "Well, since Naru-san introduced herself… shall I have all your names?"

"Konno Mitsune," the silver haired girl smiled, and offered her hand.

Shaking it, Keitaro smiled. "Charmed I'm sure."

"Shinobu Maehara," the blue haired woman introduced herself, bowing shyly. Keitaro smiled, and bowed back.

"Su Kaolla," the brown girl said with a wide smile. She then jumped up and landed on Keitaro's lap, to Naru's apparent surprise. "So… you staying here?" she asked, looking at him in the eyes.

Keitaro nodded, and smiled at her. "Yes."

She gave a quick hug, and jumped, yelling about having a new playmate, and then scampered off suddenly with her banana's and left the meeting place quite so sudden that even Keitaro was surprised at her speed.

"Cute kid," Keitaro said. Naru glared at him again. "What?" he asked.

"She's just 15!" she said rather scathingly.

"And I'm 20…" Keitaro replied. "How old are you?"

Her head began to produce a rather good quantity of steam. "Age isn't the point! You shouldn't hit on her!" Naru exclaimed. "You pervert!"

Keitaro looked at her, smiling like she was an idiot who seemed to grow another head. "Oh… I thought you wanted to know my age as well. What's your age, Konno-san?"

"Call me Kitsune," she replied, with a small smile. "18."

Keitaro nodded, and then looked at Shinobu who answer came at once… but not really the one on topic. "Um… I'll go and prepare dinner. Nice meeting you Urashima-san…"

"Please, call me…" she left just as fast as Kaolla. "Keitaro…" Keitaro scratched his head. She is horribly shy around him. "Hmmm… oh well, dinner conversations would be more… fruitful, or so I hope." He then suddenly looked at Naru, and smiled, forcefully, and asked… "You never said how old you are."

"I'm leaving," Naru muttered, looking at Keitaro with what he would be calling soon as the hate-glare. Pointing at him, she said, "You come near me, and I'll make sure you're eating a knuckle sandwich."

"If made by you, I'd rather not," Keitaro replied. "With your temper, I don't think you'll make a very good cook."

Her mouth formed into a rather nasty frown, and turned around with an 'Hmph' and left, leaving him and Kitsune alone. Smiling at him, she asked, "So… is your private time now?"

Keitaro smiled, and looked at her. "Hmmm, well, depends on why you're asking."

"Do you really have to ask?" she said with a slight smirk.

* * *

_Room 205_

_A few minutes later…_

Kitsune's door slid open and two bodies hit the floor. Keitaro, his jacket removed, sliding into Kitsune who seemed to welcome him with very open arms and kissing back as they rolled around. Groaning at his touch, Kitsune's thoughts were not one about sex, but about money… how much rent months would she able to get with this little escapade of hers? Inwardly, she was smiling… getting rent and enjoying his touch at the same time. Not a bad deal for her part.

As they continued to kiss, Keitaro grabbed her arms and stretched them above her head, essentially pinning her down, and she didn't notice that she was coming near her wooden drawers. Nor did she notice Keitaro's slight movement. What she was noticing full force however was his slight touches around her, and the hotness of his lips and his breathe on her neck.

Then, like a car crashing to a wall, everything stopped as she heard a small clicking sound. Wondering out loud what just happened, she noticed suddenly something in her wrists, and looked to see it was a pair of handcuffs.

"Ooh, kinky, aren't we?" Kitsune asked, smirking.

Keitaro smirked back, and began to kiss her navel, and then her thighs, and then, just stood up, and began to walk away from her. Kitsune's eyes widened suddenly.

"… hey…" she said weakly.

Keitaro walked back towards his jacket, and smiled at her. "Yes, dear?"

"What are you doing?" she demanded, and now trying to get out of the handcuffs uselessly. "This is not funny!"

Keitaro nodded. "Of course its not," he agreed. "I'm not the type to have a rude bedside manner, but from what vibes I've been getting, Kitsune-san… you're not into it."

"… wh… what are you talking about?" Kitsune tried to smile, but seemingly, her smile came out a bit wrong. "I am into it."

Keitaro smiled, and approached her. Grabbing the keys of his handcuffs in her inner jacket pocket, he felt a small piece of paper, and took it in his hand. Grabbing the keys, he gently placed it in Kitsune's stomach, and smirked at her.

"I've been with a girl who really was interested in me," Keitaro said. "And I didn't get that from you… it seems you're more interested in something else. Now, usually, I'd have ignored it, but you flirting with me in the beginning actually was showing interest… but now, after probably knowing that I'm the new manager and owner of Hinata-sou, I'm thinking of ulterior motives for this as I felt nothing else."

He bent down, and looked at her, and gently said, "If you're looking for a good time, and really want to know me better… then I'll be more courteous to you than I am right now… but if you're doing it for just rent, Kitsune-san… then you'll never know how good of a 'linguist' I can be."

Winking, Keitaro left the still sputtering Kitsune handcuffed in her drawer leg, leaving the room while reading the piece of paper he found in his jacket pocket. After reading the short note, he read it again, and made sure he read it correctly. He frowned.

* * *

_Manager's Room_

_Another few minutes later…_

Keitaro only had a suitcase with him… inside that suitcase were a few clothes he got with Mutsumi in Kyoto, and some other more rugged clothes he'd wear during some harder missions. Also in that suit case were his rubber shoes, slippers, and of course, his gun. Grabbing it with and checking it for bullets, he put it behind him again, and placed it in the waist of his pants, and then slowly slid out of the room.

Moving up one floor, Keitaro briefly wondered how to confront the one who gave him the paper, and then, slowly quieted as he used his ninja training to hide his presence. Coming up to room 301, he slowly slid the door open, and went in.

To his surprise, the whole room was nothing but a forest. Trees and leaves seem to sprout from everywhere, and Keitaro briefly wondered how anyone could actually make a room like this.

"Hiyas, K2," a voice on his right called. Automatically, he raised his weapon and aimed at Kaolla's head.

"Who are you?" Keitaro demanded, his gun trained at her.

"Kaolla Su," she responded at once with a smile. "But… well, you know that in our business, code names are kind of the norm. My codename is KU."

"… Q?" Keitaro asked, not quite catching the name she said.

"No, no… Ki-Yu…" Su said, smiling. "It sounds like Q though, so I guess its close."

"Alright… but it doesn't explain who you are," Keitaro said, not lowering his gun. A slight movement behind him got him to put the gun, instead of Su's head, to the figure that suddenly appeared behind him. He dropped his aim when he saw Haruka.

"Oh… H, sorry about that," Keitaro apologized at once.

"No worries, I'd be jumpy too if someone from my faux job suddenly tells me he knows my codename," Haruka shook his head at Su. "KU, couldn't you at least tell him your job here?"

"And what would the fun be in that?" Su smiled. "Come on, I'll show you to my lab!"

Su seemed to press a hidden button among the many trees around her room, and a slight humming sound echoed in the room. After a moment, a large tube seemed to appear from the floor, rising up until the humming stopped.

Keitaro looked at looked at Haruka who motioned to go with Su as the girl entered the tube through a opening. Shrugging, he followed her and Haruka behind him as well. The opening of the tube closed, and Keitaro found himself inside an elevator. Su pressed another button, and the elevator swiftly moved.

"… so, KU, what is your job here?" Keitaro asked.

"It's a surprise!" she replied, smiling widely. Haruka just sighed, and shook her head.

"Kaolla Su, the princess of the Molmol Kingdom, also a genius with computers and technology… she and her family are quite close to the Urashima faction," Haruka began to explain.

"No, no, Haruka, surprise!" Su seemed to admonish.

"K2 isn't the type that likes surprises," Haruka replied. "Look what happened when you tried on him once… he tried to shoot you. 2 days ago, he shot the one testing him of his abilities."

"Hey, I thought he was a real bad guy," Keitaro muttered. "Which reminds me, by the way… where is Laharl?"

"Who knows…" Haruka replied. "He's got his own thing going on…"

"He doesn't work for us?" Keitaro asked.

"Nah… he works for himself," Haruka took a cig and began to light. Su pushed another button which had the smoking sign on it, and another hum was heard. Keitaro guessed it was the ventilation. "He's got various connections with heaven, hell, and even knows some mages. He's very well connected. We're quite lucky to have him as an ally."

"So… we trust him?"

"As much as we should," Haruka emphasized 'should' and Keitaro understood what she meant. "Anyway, about KU… she's the head of our R&D department. She is the one that provides tools and other things to us. She's the one that set up the Inter-U Link that we use for info on missions and other stuff. It also helps that her country has the highest currency rank of all to help us with expenditures."

Keitaro smiled a bit. Molmol currency was worth almost twice the value of British Pounds, as the kingdom is very technologically advanced and yet quite simple in living life. Low crime rates, high incomes with just the right amount of tax implementation made it the country a heaven to live in… which is the reason why Molmol's has very strict visa and deportation laws. Even Keitaro himself has never been to the place yet.

The elevator seemed to stop moving, and the doors opened to reveal a very white and brightly lit room. Su smiled, and exited first, and spread her arms out and said, "Welcome to KU's ultimate secret laboratory!"

Keitaro smiled, and nodded. "Nice place."

Su nodded, and began to drag Keitaro in. "Come on, Hina said we should outfit you with new stuff!"

"Sure, sure," Keitaro replied as he followed the hyperactive girl, with Haruka behind him.

**To Be Continued…**

**Tour the lab, get new items, have pleasant dinner… not bad… just needs… oh yes. A little foxy action, some Naru-barasing themes, and don't forget the new info that popped up from the Melon mistress herself! Next!**

Title Kudos go for Aaron the Tricky Priesty. :P **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_KU's Lab_

Just a few floors under the Hinata-sou grounds, unknown to all except one tenant of the place, a manager, and of course, the teahouse owner were walking in this gigantic white room filled with electronic gadgets… some took shape and form, others were stripped to their barest. The hyperactive tenant who was also the head of the R&D department was bouncing around the place, slowly showing Keitaro the tools she is developing.

"Now, most of these stuff are still prototypes," Su stated as she began to show him a pen that contained a syringe and it injects an anti-toxin she was producing. "They get a bit buggy at times, but, in the bright side, it guarantees you that you won't be stocked by items that your enemies might now."

"How buggy do some of your items get?" Keitaro asked.

"Well, see the injecting pen I showed you?" Su asked, and Keitaro nodded. "Well, the anti-toxin itself is a prototype… it can cure any kinds of toxins present in the body, but 1 out of 6, there's a chance you'll die."

Keitaro looked at Haruka who just smiled. Looking back at the girl, Keitaro forced a smile, and said, "Um… I'd rather stick to norm stuff then."

Su seemed to frown. "No worries! No worries! I won't give you too risky stuff. For example," she suddenly produced an Omega blue watch with a rather large face and thick glass covering. "See this?"

"Hmmm, looks like a standard issue watch," Keitaro stated.

"Uh-huh, but if you pull this gear… it shows that it's connected to a silver covered wire. Can be used to garrote your foes," Su showed Keitaro who nodded, impressed. "Good for lycan enemies… they hate silver. But also works with some monsters whose anatomy is close to ours. Now, pus the button right across it…"

The gear suddenly formed a small hook, and launched itself to a wall in unbelievable speed, imbedded itself to the wall, stringing the silver wire along.

"Like a small grappling hook… I did the hook myself; made sure it can penetrate 10 mm of steel. It's made out of titanium alloy with reinforced gear grip, so it will hold for a good while. The wire can also hold up to a few hundred pounds… Haruka-san told me your weight, so it's safe to say it will hold yours."

"I was going to add more stuff to it… but…" Su laughed. "I need more time to refine the bugs. But I was able to create a much more stable tempered crystal glass… can withstand knife fights without scratching. So, if it's okay for you, you can have it for now."

Keitaro took it without hesitation. "It seems pretty basic and… well, safe enough for use. Anything else?"

"Well, I did make an item for your gun… you are using an H&K USP Tactical, right?" Su asked.

"Yup…" Keitaro said.

"Give me," Su said, and he nodded, handing her his gun with the safety on. Su went around her desk, and grabbed a black metal box, and attached it to the trigger guard, and gave it a look. "I made this new accessory myself… proud of it to."

"No offense, but I don't want it," Keitaro muttered. "Accessories kind of throw of the balance of the gun, and adds some extra weight."

"Not this one," Su smiled as she threw Keitaro's gun back to him. Catching it, Keitaro noticed almost no weight difference… then twirled it around his hand to see if there was any change in balance of his gun. So far… nothing off. Looking at the black box accessory, he was suddenly impressed.

"So… what's this accessory for?" he asked.

"Lot's of stuff. See those small buttons in one side? If you press," Su let her sentence linger, motioning Keitaro to push a button. He complied, and when he pressed one button, he heard a click, a red laser pointer was shown in the wall, where the gun was aiming.

"First is the basic laser targeting," Su smiled. Keitaro pressed another button on its side again, and looked up when he heard another click. "Second is your LED flashlight. Strong, and quite useful in pitch dark areas." Again, another click, and Su smiled, "And this one is UV light. Useful against vampires, and the like. Tends to blind them. The weaker ones melt at it. The bigger button turns it off."

Pushing that button, Keitaro twirled his gun again, and noted that he may need a holster. Su seemed think that too, because she smiled, and said, "Well… I know it's kinda large. Give me a few months I can whip that accessory in your gun itself. Come on, there are still other rooms to show!"

Dragging Keitaro to another part of the lab, Su opened the lights to reveal an enormous collection of weapons he's ever seen. Most of them were silenced, but there are ones impossible to muffle the sounds, like sniper rifles, machine guns and the like. Su even seemed to have grenade launchers. 1 of the walls was dedicated to bullets of different calibers. Keitaro moved at once to the .45s.

"We got standard iron rune shots, generally effective against angels and demons," Su pointed, then pointed the one with a syringe and red liquid inside. "Dead Man Blood bullets… anti-vampire weapons as the dead man's blood are poison to them." Then she showed him shiny bullets. "Bullets with liquid silver… lycan killers. Oh, and this is my best creation yet…" she showed her a very normal bullet with a sunken point and in that point, something was glowing. "I was studying about magic guns, and I was able to produce this baby… a bullet that is used to disrupt mana. So, a big spell coming to hit ya, no problem. You can dissipate it with this. Angel and Demon killers as well. Even some gods and overlords may fear it…"

"Only one?" Keitaro asked, watching the bullet with a sort of morbid fascination.

"Yeah… bullets like these are very hard to produce… and dangerous too," Su smiled. "It's made of rare material core, something that can't be found so easily. I just made it for testing, not for combat use," she nodded, and began to put it back in place. "I want to see its effects, and see for practical uses, and see if I can mass produce… though I doubt it."

"Wow… is Hinata-sou like… R&D's HQ? Stuff like these can be used for wars," Keitaro stated.

"Yes… well… Hinata-sou… is different," Haruka muttered softly. "You'll learn more about it when the time comes."

"… oh… supernatural stuff?" Keitaro asked.

"Yups, hence why I like it here… also the people here are good," Su said with a nod. "Come! Let me show you my mainframe!"

Dragging Keitaro to another part of the lab, she began to show him a large amount of supercomputers that were in the walls, and a large console and screen in the center. Keitaro's eyes went wide.

"What's all these computers for?" Keitaro asked.

"Well, it has the back-up files of the Inter-U Link, but its mostly used for inventions… calculations, numbers, problems… debugging programs… but the real brunt of calculation comes from this," Su pressed began to type in one of the keyboards present with one hand. The screen flashed suddenly, and Keitaro found a picture of Japan, with the sea surrounding it.

"Whoa… you have a spy satellite?" Keitaro asked.

Su nodded with enthusiasm. "It's Molmol's, actually, but since they have two already, I just borrowed this…" then, to Keitaro's more surprise, she began to type around the 6 keyboards present, each keyboard with a different hand, and she typed so fast, he couldn't notice her finger and hand movements. The picture suddenly zoomed into Hinata-sou… Keitaro noticed a person, seemingly a girl go up the stairs. He wondered who that was for a moment.

"Can the satellite penetrate through solid objects?" Keitaro smirked at the ludicrous idea.

"Well, as long as it isn't lead," Su replied nonchalantly.

Keitaro blinked, and looked at Haruka, who was smiling widely at him. "You got to be kidding," he said.

"Nope! KU never kids!" Su then began to type again, this time, disabling the satellite. "But we're not going to try and use my advanced infra-light to let you peek at innocent tenants!"

"Don't believe what Naru-san tells you," Keitaro said with a joking tone. "I'm not a pervert… well, most of the time."

Su laughed a bit like a maniac. "It will be fun to see what happens when Momo-chan gets home!"

"Mo…mo?"

"She means Motoko…" Haruka answered. "You know… the Aoyama that lives here."

"Agent?" Keitaro asked.

"No," Haruka answered. "Though she will learn about us as soon as Tsuruko Aoyama decides to make Motoko her heir… most of the tenants here know nothing about the Urashima's… or the secrets of the place they live in."

"I don't know either… the secrets, I mean," Keitaro muttered.

"Soon," Haruka said. "Besides… one more part to show you… right KU?"

"Yups! Come here!" Su once again dragged Keitaro to another part of the lab, and opened the lights, to reveal a collection of engines, car bodies, and motorcycles.

The only complete vehicle was the Ducati bike… glossy red and black, it looked quite wonderful in Keitaro's view.

"When can I ride that?" Keitaro asked with a smirk.

"Well, she's ready," Su declared, patting the bike. "But... whatcha gonna use it for?"

"Um... well, tour around the region..." Keitaro said. "Why...? Anything wrong with that?"

"Of course!" Su declared. "This isn't some normal bike ya know… see this? I put a mini jet engine as a booster… it has its own fuel supply," Su smiled as she showed what button to press to turn the engine on. "The bike itself is sturdy to take the force of the boost if ever it's going to be used and also take the g-force that will accompany it… It also comes with a tracker so I can see how everything goes… and this…"

Pressing a button on its side, two tubes popped out beside the headlight.

"Machine gun… trigger at the handles," Su pulled the handle, and small clicking sounds were heard. "Of course… no bullets yet. And here's the best part of all!"

Pressing another button, there was a sudden voice in the bike.

**30 seconds to self destruction… 29… 28… 27…**

Keitaro's mouth seemed to open a bit. "Um… how do we turn her off?"

Su pressed the button again, and the countdown stopped. She smiled at him. "Perfect, isn't she?"

"Heh… and I thought it took more moves to stop the girl from exploding," Keitaro gave a weak smile.

"Ya, ya… so whatcha think?" Su asked. Nodding a lot, she seemed to be asking for some sort of approval. "Pretty cool lab, eh?"

"I think I'm gonna love it," Keitaro smiled a small smile. "Though… you do have a holster?"

"I got a better idea!" Su said. "Give me your suits, I can ask for some tailors to give you a good place to hide your gun."

"Sounds good," Keitaro said. "Shall we?"

Nodding, Haruka, Keitaro and Su left the laboratory via elevator.

* * *

_Manager's Room_

_A few minutes later…_

Keitaro grabbed some suits and almost all his other clothe jackets which he felt comfortable in adding a new accessory to and slid the door open to see a strange girl. She wore casual jeans and wore a pink hugging shirt which had a Hello Kitty picture on it... she must have been the girl that Keitaro saw in the spy sattelite coming up the stairs. She seemed to be dragging Shinobu about who, at passing him, bowed. Shrugging, Keitaro slowly made his way to Su's room again.

There, placed his clothes on her waiting basket and she smiled, saying she'd work on it at once. Wondered how she would be able to finish doing it single handedly, Su smiled and said that it wasn't her that was going to do it alone, but Shinobu is going to help as well, since that girl knows how to handle almost anything a housewife should.

"I gotta find her first, though," Su said... "Bring these clothes to her room, and we can have a go at it."

"I saw some girl her age dragging her somewhere," Keitaro mentioned.

"Oh? Nina-chan came again?" Su frowned. "Meh… oh well… I can always get some of my robots to do them."

"… As long as they aren't buggy and destroy my suits," Keitaro said, holding some of the jackets that he and Mutsumi both bought in Kyoto. He didn't have any false thoughts that he'd be able to not save any of his clothes especially during missions… but he'd rather have them ripped or stretched when he was wearing them.

"No worries," Su exclaimed, smiling. "My robots are 100 percent bug free!" And with that, she grabbed the clothes, put them in the basket and rode her elevator down. Keitaro smiled rather nervously, not really to know whether to trust her or not.

So… what will he do now?

* * *

_Hot Springs_

_An hour later…_

Naru strode in the dressing room without a care in the world. She'd just studied a good hour before she decided to take a break and hit the springs. Removing her glasses, her clothes, she grabbed a towel and made her way to the springs. Sighing, and relaxing, she removed her towel when her foot touched the warm waters. Seeing Kitsune relaxing not quite far, she slowly approached her, and said, "Hey, Kitsune, you came to?"

Without waiting for an answer, she stretched a bit. "Well… it was rather weird today, wasn't it? I mean… imagine, we got some guy dressed up in some fancy suit… like one of those classy perverts that go into bars to hit on waitresses, and such… and he frigging insulted me!" She raised her fist, and began to do a little shadow boxing. "When I get a chance, I'll pummel him a one-two, and maybe we can scare him away. Whatcha think?"

She heard Kitsune seemingly agree… but it was more of a mumble than anything.

"Hey Kitsune… whatcha think of my breasts?" Naru asked, now finally gotten that guy out of her system. "I think they've grown well…"

She heard Kitsune laugh softly, and her face flushed. "Hey! Just cause you got bigger ones than me doesn't mean I'll not take offense to that!" Naru said, suddenly trying to grab Kitsune. She was able to grab her stomach, and like a wrestler, put her on some sort of hold. "Heh! Whatcha gonna do now Kitsune! Try and escape my Naru-lock!"

"Move your hand any lower, and I'm going to think that you actually do love me," Kitsune said with a masculine voice.

Like a sort of whip, Naru's hand wrenched themselves back at her, her jaw seemingly frozen and open, her eyes round and white, her face from flushed to pale death white.

Kitsune turned around to face her, and with a smirk, said, "Now, now, Naru-san… accusing me of being a pervert is not really offensive… but I take it as one since you are clearly the perverted one."

"… K… K… Kit…"

"No, no, no… Kei-Taro." Smiling the figure in front of her crossed his hands. His features were now slowly becoming clear to her. Her jaw was still open. "I suggest, next time, Naru-san… if you do want to have some private time, all you do is knock at my door as I'm quite accommodating. Sure, it might be a bit more… exciting if you want to do it in the open, but think of the kids we live with. You don't want them to come in as you… well, come unto me, do you?"

She was frozen as a statue now. And white as one.

"Hmmm… I better get out," Keitaro muttered, grabbing his jacket. "Now… I know it might be mortifying… but you don't have to pretend to hate me, and then turn around so you can jump in to me when no one's in sight." He seemed to wink, and smirk at her. "A little small admittance of love goes along way. And you won't even have to hide it. Girl's these days… can't admit their feelings, but don't feel ashamed showing their naked bodies…" then he softly laughed.

With that, he moved out of the spring, leaving the girl still frozen in the hot springs. It wasn't until he was completely gone and dressed up did he hear Naru's fiery cry of war. He chuckled… Keitaro put what just happened on his mind, and began to list a few things he can do around the dormitory to make his stay as comfortable and not as random as earlier.

* * *

Shinobu almost dropped the plates earlier when she heard some sort of horrible shriek echo in the whole dorm. Good thing Nina-chan left earlier or else it might have scared the poor girl away. Keitaro walked into the kitchen, smiling and greeting her after the shout, and she felt her cheeks go aflame once again. 

"Um… hello, Urashima-san…" she greeted.

"Keitaro," he replied. "Call me Keitaro… Urashima-san makes me sound… don't know… like my grandmother?"

"Um… Keitaro-sempai?" she asked.

"Sounds better," Keitaro nodded. "Do you need help with the plates? I can help…"

"Um no!" Shinobu exclaimed at once, and with blinking speed, she began to set the table 2 times faster than she normally would. She wanted to get out of the kitchen… hide her face. This was so embarrassing.

Keitaro watched her react with a chuckle, and just left her to her own devices. Going out of the kitchen he felt the ground he stood in shake as stomps slowly came to his way. Blinking a bit, he saw Naru coming at him, now dressed, glaring.

"I'm going to KILL YOU, PERVERT!" she shouted, raising her fist.

"Now, now, Naru-san, we've been through this," Keitaro admonished. "We don't have to go through this pretense…"

"I am NOT in LOVE with YOU!" she shouted.

"You could have fooled me, Naru-san," Keitaro smiled at her pleasantly. "After all… you did jump rather intimately into me earlier."

Naru's mouth formed the series of frowns and grimace and her words seem to choke on something that made her sound a wee bit funny. "But… no, I thought… I thought you were Kitsune!"

"Oh… I see it now," Keitaro nodded rather sagely. "It's not me you wanted… its Kitsune-san."

Her jaw dropped to the floor. "NO! NO! You SICK ASS! She's my best friend!"

"Love usually starts with a form of friendship," Keitaro nodded. "Now, now, Naru-san… there's nothing to be ashamed of. It may not be what nature intended… but if you feel that way, you can't hide it. See… even Shinobu thinks that nothing is wrong with it… right?"

To Naru's shock, Keitaro motioned his hand and pointed at Shinobu, who had exited the kitchen doors to see what was the commotion all about. She was looking at Naru, face redder than ever. "… ouh… Naru-sempai… you and Kitsune-san…?"

"No! You got it wrong! Absolutely wrong!" her finger was shaking pointing at Keitaro. "He's just putting weird ideas in your head! Don't listen to him! Don't…"

"Naru-san… you'll hurt Kitsune-san's feelings," Keitaro smirked.

The girl couldn't take it anymore. She muttered a few more words before she raised her fist, and was about to send this no good good-looking perverted ass into the next continent when Keitaro suddenly hugged her. It was so unexpected so random that her brain seemed to have gotten enough and shut down for good.

Keitaro, patting Naru's back, said, "Its okay… nothing to be ashamed off… but you have to admit to her one day… hello?" Keitaro looked at Naru's eyes. "Hmmm… lights on but nobody home. Oh well… I'll bring her to the dinner table. Shinobu, dear, can you serve dinner? I have a feeling that our dear Naru-san may need it."

"But I have to call…"

"Don't trouble yourself," Keitaro smiled at her. "I'll call the others. After I bring our over passionate Naru-san here to her table…"

Shinobu opened the door, and helped Keitaro bring Naru to her place. When that was done, Keitaro would make a beeline to Su's door, to inform her of dinner, and then go to Kitsune's room. Maybe she'd have learned her lesson this time.

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

Kitsune noticed her door suddenly sliding open, and in came Keitaro. With a sarcastic tone, she spread her legs a bit and then said, "Take me, stud… take me now."

Keitaro chuckled a bit, and went to her. The keys were now a bit far from where he had left them. It was obvious what happened… she tried grab the keys to un-cuff herself, but she couldn't. Grabbing it, he un-cuffed her hands, and taking his handcuffs back, he helped her stand up.

Without a warning, slapped Keitaro hard that he felt his cheeks suddenly sting. Grimacing a bit, he said in a rather calm voice, "I guess I deserve that…"

Glaring at him, she muttered angrily… "You deserve worse…" and without warning, she began to kiss him deeply and hotly, and began to remove her shirt. Pinning him to the wall, Kitsune also started to remove her shorts and Keitaro was kissing her back. Their tongues clashed together, seemingly fighting and tasting each other.

Breaking away, Keitaro smirked a bit. "Hey now… if you're famished, dinner is being served."

Kitsune almost tried to rip his shirt off. "Shut up and kiss me," she muttered straight with a growl. Grabbing his pants, she began to look for the handcuffs that was used on her earlier, and smiled as she grabbed it. "I'm going to show you how to really use this."

"Can I burrow your line?" Keitaro smirked a bit, and then they began to kiss again. This time, he was going for her neck, and she was biting his ear lobe in a gentle and also not so gentle manner. "Something about being kinky?"

"Keitaro… you have no idea what kinky means," Kitsune seemed to smile in a predatory manner. Pushing him on the ground, she grabbed his hands, she cuffed them where she was cuffed earlier, and then, in a delectable manner, began to undo his pants with her teeth. Pulling them out completely with her hands, she straddled on him and began to have her way with him… not that he minded too much.

There was a rather small knock on the sliding door, and Shinobu's voice called out. "Um… Kitsune-san… is sempai there? Dinner's ready…"

Kitsune smiled. Looking at Keitaro, she replied, "He's rather tied up now, and I'm enjoying myself with a new bottle. Be a dear and bring dinner up later for both of us? In an hour or two?"

"Sure Kitsune-san," and footsteps were heard, indicating that Shinobu was now going back to the kitchens.

Keitaro smirked at her. "You have impressive language skills, Kitsune."

She smirked. "I'm a good linguist too… now basic lesson of being kinky… K is for Kitsune… so let's concentrate on that first…"

"Yes ma'am," Keitaro and Kitsune began to kiss again.

**To Be Continued…**

**Mutsumi calls to bring some odd news… and a prowling supernatural being has Keitaro on his toes… Motoko's home coming fast approaches… while Keitaro visits two of his informants to learn more about Hinata-sou's secrets. **

_Sorry about not brining Mutsumi now… I kinda got hung up by Kitsune. :P_


	3. Chapter 3

_Kitsune's Room_

_After 2 hours…_

Keitaro was looking at Kitsune's sleeping form as he took another bite from a delicious, even when cold, dinner that Shinobu made. It was already been an hour since Kitsune finally seemed to get enough of him being helplessly tied at her mercy and demanded him to show her how good his language skills were. He didn't disappoint, and left her in a state of daze… what was more impressive however, in Keitaro's opinion was how she kept herself so quiet.

It seems no one wanted to bother Kitsune during the nights… except for Shinobu who only came to bring dinner. Naru, he was guessing was still in a state of shock, so, it was rather lucky for him that happened. But Kitsune's… so forceful. Not that he minded… but still different from Mutsumi, even if Mutsumi was only aggressive at times. But Kitsune… he smiled a bit.

Putting on his shirt and pants, he slowly exited Kitsune's room trying not to disturb her. He didn't want to wake her up, and not risk her wanting to have another go. She got it pretty bad… from what Keitaro would surmise, she was definitely no virgin… but she clearly hasn't had 'practice' for quite some time.

Chuckling quietly, Keitaro wondered if the last thought of his was the cause of aggression in Kitsune's part. Well, at lest he'd know if she'd want more. She knows where he sleeps anyways. Now fully dressed, Keitaro slowly slid out of the room, and slowly walked towards his own room. Sliding the door open, he found a surprise waiting for him… in a shape of Naru Narusegawa.

She was staring at him, eyes narrowed. Her fist seemed to shake, and there was fire in her eyes. Not really knowing what's on her mind, Keitaro looked at her for a moment, then asked, "I'm guessing that you're here to take up on my offer?"

Naru gave him a loathing stare. "Where'd you disappear to?"

"I was in Kitsune's room," Keitaro answered straightly. If there was one thing about he learned about this business you don't do is outright lie. "She wanted to get to know me better… and we spent the better hour of prodding each other with… information. Oh, did you know she has a rather large… collection… of sake bottles?" he smirked. "She must have been collecting them for some time. There was even one instance -"

"Cut the crap," Naru muttered glaring at him. "I know guys like you! You think you're all that, and women throw themselves around you… well not me!"

"But of course," Keitaro replied. "We know about your tastes."

Naru's jaw threatened to drop, but she kept it firmly shut for a minute. "If you hurt her… I'm going to kill you."

Keitaro smiled. "Touching, Naru-san… definitely jealousy I hear in that statement," and before Naru could even have a comeback, Keitaro cut her off. "But really, Naru-san… me and Kitsune just got to know each other. We had a few drinks, played 20 questions, so don't worry. Besides… she's a smart girl. She can take care of herself. And from what I've surmised earlier… she's not as naïve or shy as you portray her to be."

Naru glared at him one last time before she grudgingly left the Manager's room, her lips forming a thin line. Keitaro made a mental note not to try his escapade again at the dorm room. He could picture him having a go with Kitsune again, and all tenants walking in on them. He smiled a bit.

Taking another look at his baggage, he took out a laptop hidden neatly between the zipper covers, and along it, his phone. Plugging in his laptop, Keitaro noticed that he was called thrice, and by Mutsumi. Smiling, he called her back.

She answered in one ring. "Kei-kun, hey…"

"Hey Mu-chan, what's up?" Keitaro asked as he logged in his profile. "Sorry I wasn't around earlier when you called… business came up."

She giggled. "Its okay Kei-kun… so… how is it being back at Hinata-sou?"

"Surprisingly, shocking. One of our friends is here… though… she changed," Keitaro relaxed. "We have a shy cook, an aggressive fox woman, and the head of the Urashima R&D department… who is still in high school... I think."

Mutsumi seemed to giggle again. "Lots of girls to strike your fancy."

Keitaro chuckled. "Maybe… but you're the fire of my loins."

Laughing was heard. "Oh Kei-kun… you never change. Unlike our friend… Na-chan. She was too young to remember anything, really. I think she has forgotten about us… what happened to Mi-chan…"

"I know, but it doesn't matter right now," Keitaro replied. "I know you wouldn't attempt call me three times if it was a personal matter…"

"But I enjoy our talks Kei-kun… and yes, you're right. This is a business call," Mutsumi cleared her throat. "Have you heard of the news? The two dead neko-lycans?"

Keitaro's eyes narrowed and a cold expression washed over him. "No… when was this?"

"Apparently, it happened the night we were making… well, you know," there was a hint of a smile, but the seriousness was much more pronounced. "The neko-lycan community is at a buzz, because the two neko-lycans were the twin daughters of the clan leader 'Claws'…"

"Shit," Keitaro cursed. "Claws… Shinara and Shinata of the Claws…"

"Yes… as you know, G, your leader, killed their mother and father, and claimed their Stone of Dreams," Mutsumi was narrating.

"Not her brightest moment, I'll agree," Keitaro muttered softly. "Before G became our leader, she was the best U agent in her times… but under bad leadership, we were making enemies left and right because of her father. He kept stealing artifacts from prominent demon and heavenly families…"

"Its history," Mutsumi said softly. "Don't beat yourself over it."

"Does that mean the death of those twin neko-lycans will spark some kind of attack against the Urashimas?" Keitaro asked.

"You guys got bad blood between you, but no," Mutsumi replied. "From the information I've been looking into, it seems the twins left their clans to pursue the Stone of Dreams that G claimed years on her prime… and I think they've have been killed by vampires. Odd, eh?"

"I wouldn't know, first time I ever heard of it," Keitaro said truthfully. "What about the Stone of Dreams? What is it? Where is it?"

"We don't know… that's another mystery too," Mutsumi said. "You guys hid the stone too well, in my opinion, and never disclosed the fact what it was about."

Keitaro felt a lingering shadow suddenly descend from his surroundings. Frowning a bit, he said, "M.T… I'm sorry but I have to cut this conversation short…"

Mutsumi seemed to ponder a bit before replying, "Hmmm… alright, K2. Please, do call when you need to talk to me."

Grabbing his gun, Keitaro aimed at his window where he saw a shadow suddenly dodge his line of fire. He frowned. "Later…" and he hung up. Throwing the phone in his pocket, he tactically opened his LED flashlight, and began to walk stealthily to the window.

Footsteps… whatever the shadow was, it was running. Jumping down and landing without a sound, Keitaro ran towards where he heard the footsteps. Knives suddenly silently whizzed on his side, forcing him to roll, and hide behind a tree. A few 'thunks', blades hit the tree where he hid, and carefully, he shot his gun from the direction he guessed was where the weapons were being thrown at.

Again… he felt another disturbance with the wind, and jumped away from where he was standing as five more blades tried to get him unawares, and instead, they imbedded harmlessly on the ground.

Keitaro cursed, and closed his LED light. It was more of a liability now than an asset as it just puts a target on him. He'll have to be dependent now on the moon light, and even that is scarce enough as it is.

Shifting of leaves… the wind was blowing somewhere else… aiming at where he heard the noise, he shot twice again. There were soft muttering sounds, and another movement. He lost his target all together as he couldn't feel the presence as much anymore. His weapon still raised and ready, Keitaro moved slowly, not making a sound as he moved towards where he heard the leaves shift.

Then, a sudden chill came to his back, and he turned around, about to shoot the presence now behind him, only to have his gun shoved away. Blocking the punches coming at him, he ducked and tried to sweep his enemy off his feet, only for him or her to jump, and launched a kick straight at his face. Keitaro threw his forearm up for protection.

Whoever this infiltrator was, he or she was strong… really strong. He felt the kick on his runed forearm, and was pushed back. Sliding down, he silently recovered his footing, and got in ready position, only to feel nothing. Still cautious, Keitaro shifted his feet, moving in a circle, just in case the presence would reveal itself again. He was not going to get caught behind him twice in a day.

After a few minutes, he frowned, and relaxed. Everything was calm again, and whoever attacking him seemed to made an escape. Still not convinced he or she was completely gone he was still on alert as he looked for his fallen gun. After finding it, he was now convinced the target definitely escaped. He cursed a bit as he tried to flush the adrenaline out of his system. Who was that?

After taking deep breathes, Keitaro walked back towards the dorm. He was going to have some talk with Su about the defenses of the dorm, and then as he entered his room, he remembered what Mutsumi told him about the Stones of Dreams. It was rare for Otohimes to have no info on a certain item, but it was possible. When no information was available with the Otohimes, Keitaro knew who to turn too. Getting his phone, he began to dial a number, and waited for an answer. After three rings, he got one.

"Hello," a male voice greeted.

"Shirai… its Keitaro," Keitaro greeted back.

"Oh dude… hey, how are you?" A yawn. "You do know what time it is… or are you in America or somewhere else?"

"Japan… hey, listen… I've found an interesting item that Otohimes don't have much info on. I may need your help for it," Keitaro explained.

"Yeah, sure… what's the item?"

"Stone of Dreams…"

There was a slight pause, and Shirai's voice suddenly seemed quiet. "Dude… you have the Stone of Dreams?"

"No… I'm trying to find out more about it," Keitaro replied. "All I know is that Urashimas seem to have it, and hidden. Why? You sound like I found some sort of goldmine."

"Keitaro… the Stone of Dreams is a legendary item that the neko-lycans held that made them respected and quite a powerful species…" Shirai paused a bit. "Look, can we meet tomorrow? I'll grab Haitani, as he knows more than me about this subject."

"Sure… where and what time?" Keitaro asked.

"Remember the cram school where we used to hang out together during your training?" Shirai asked. "Well, meet us there tomorrow, late afternoon."

"Thanks," Keitaro replied gratefully. "Look like I have to thank you guys again, eh?"

"No offense to the Otohimes, but when it comes on legendary relics that have a thin line between fact and myth, they tend to avoid it," Shirai seemed to nod. "Tomorrow okay? Later dude."

Hanging up, Keitaro smiled at himself for a minute before putting his gun under his pillow, and then, slept.

* * *

_Next day…_

He walked away from Su's room after lunch. He just told her what happened last night, and asked her about putting some defenses around Hinata-sou. She just laughed, and said that Hinata-sou already had a good defense around it, but nodded as well, saying she'll try to develop an alarm system that won't disrupt the normality of the dormitory.

"What normality?" Keitaro had to ask as he left the room, smiling a bit. "If we're in a normal place, I don't know what to call the outside place."

"Hey, handsome," Kitsune greeted as Keitaro left Su's room. Waving at her, Keitaro briefly wondered what's up with her. She was drunk, which seemed to be a norm in the dormitory because Shinbou knew what to bring, and almost everyone else ignored it. Naru though, was looking at Kitsune and Keitaro, seemingly trying to get to know if anything went between them.

Last night wasn't much of a relief or satisfactory for Naru. She knew something was up, and she tried to get Keitaro to admit it. Instead, he skillfully turned the tables on her again. She'd never forget that day. She was counting on Motoko to arrive today. Together, they can get this pervert out before he causes more damage… or before he goes out of bounds and tries to go for Shinobu, or Su.

But now isn't the time for her.

"Hey, Kitsune, what's going on?" Keitaro asked.

"Um… Keitaro… can you accompany me to my room?" she asked softly, looking extremely nervous.

"Sure… why? What do you need?" Keitaro asked.

Leading to her room, Kitsune looked at him nervously, smiling. Keitaro's smile was present, except he was wondering what's wrong. Entering, she made a beeline right towards her sake closet, and grabbed out a rather large bottle. Motioning him to sit, she grabbed a few sakazukis and offered one to Keitaro. Pouring for them both, Kitsune took a drink in hers with one swoop, and then poured herself another. Keitaro, on the other hand took small sips.

"Look… Keitaro… I'm sorry about last night," she started.

Well, that was a surprise, Keitaro thought. "What are you sorry about? It was fun for both of us."

"What I mean is… I was rather forward yesterday… and…" Kitsune took a few deep breathes. "Look… I know what you're thinking. I'm not that kind of girl… yesterday… I went over the line, and maybe I shouldn't have -"

"Hey, Kitsune… what do you think I think about you?" Keitaro cut her, and simply asked the question.

"Huh? What do you mean? You think I'm some sort of…"

"What? A crimson woman? A harlot? A woman of the night? A nightwalker?" Keitaro frowned, and looked at her in the eyes. "Really now… I've been accused of being a pervert, but this is something entirely new and different." Keitaro drank all of his sake, and put his sakazuki down. "Look… I may have thought you were rather fast, very forward, and quite… on the top. But it doesn't mean I have such low views of you."

Standing up, Keitaro frowned as he watched Kitsune seemingly stare at him like he grew a new head. "I don't think you're any, okay?" Keitaro muttered. "Don't demean yourself like that. I like you, okay? Sure… we never did get a chance to know each other with words, but I think you're a pretty special girl, Kitsune."

With that final line, he left her alone with her sake and her mouth seemingly in a thin line, eyes closed. As she watched Keitaro slide out of his room, a few tears fell from her eyes.

Keitaro was still frowning as he entered his room, and after grabbing his jacket and gun. He didn't need a tie now, but he still looked at himself in the mirror. Brown jacket? Check. Browns slacks? Check. White shirt? Check. Brown leather shoes? Yup… he's ready. Saying goodbye to Shinobu, he went his way to Sasaki Seminar.

* * *

_Sasaki Seminar…_

_30 minutes later…_

Haitani and Shira were waiting for him to appear, and when they got a good look at him, both seemed to suddenly find him fascinating.

"Whoa, dude… look at you!" Shirai said with a wide grin. "Those kinds of suits… lady magnets, man."

"I thought you were not the type to wear them?" Haitani noted.

"Yeah… but I changed my mind… they feel wonderful, even," Keitaro noted the clouds above. "Hmmm… it seems it's going to rain. We better make this fast, guys. What is the Stone of Dreams?"

Walking towards a Starbooks Coffee shop, Haitani explained what he knew about the stone. "It was a stone that fell down from heavens… a gift for the neko-lycans," he started. "This info I got from their legends and myth stories, so I have no idea how accurate it is. From what I've got, it seems that the stone is some sort of anti-mana stone that whoever holds it would have no fear of the gods or demons."

"As you know, Neko-lycans are quite weak when it comes to magic. They are considered to be one of the best naturally born fighters of the supernatural world… but they can't do jack against magic," Shirai continued. "Ever since your faction stole the stone, the nekos got some really bad blood out for your family. But I think most of them are content on what happened after your grandmother took control. Passing down protection laws for Neko-lycans got her in favor of them… But the stone, she never did give back. From what I've heard, when she found out its true nature, she deemed it very dangerous to let others have, and hid it so well, not even your faction knows where it is."

"So… what is the stone?" Keitaro asked.

"From what all the myths and legends say, it's a self producing type of stone that gives a anti-mana shield around whoever holds a piece of it," Haitani said. "That basically makes you immune to almost any kind of attacks the demons or gods throw at you."

The rain began to pour, and Keitaro bought an umbrella as they began to leave Starbooks. Haitani and Shirai both had their own, and so, Keitaro, now satisfied with the stone of dreams information, began to talk to them about other things. So far, they also seemed to find the death of the two lycans odd.

"I mean… really, the two were daughters of the Claws clan… they must still be mad at your family," Shirai declared. "And when they try and go and find the stone, they get killed by vampires."

"I don't mind the neko-lycan girls… I heard they can go all night, and their purrs can make any man awaken a spirit they've never thought they had," Haitani smirked a bit. "I heard this dude, he got it on with the neko-lycan… he says he never spent a better night… 40 straight times! Every time he felt tired, the lycan would purr, give a kiss, and he was raving to go!"

"I'll go for vampires… I heard they want to share their man with their sisters, and love orgies. I also heard they're quite open about sex and most of them are even incestuous!" Shirai was practically drooling. "Man… I wish a vampire would come and bed me."

"I wish you guys would stop fantasizing," Keitaro rolled his eyes. "I think human girls are as good as any other supernatural girls."

"Dude, that's cause you've never heard what we hear!" Shirai countered. "Succubi's, they gotta be the hottest things to bed."

"And if you're not careful, they'll kill you," Keitaro replied back.

"Alright… fox women! How about them? They're hot!"

"And they got a horribly long and tedious heat phase," Keitaro frowned. "It would kill any man if he messes with a fox-girl in her heat period…"

"Dude… it's the best way to die," Haitani stated in a rather calm and zen-like way. "Death by sex. How about shape shifters?"

"They change forms when they have emotional highs and lows…" Keitaro replied. "How would I feel if I was making love to a woman whose face and proportions kept changing every minute?"

"HEAVENLY!" Shirai shouted out loud, that got the attention of people around them. Keitaro wished he could bring his gun out and shoot the pervert.

"Look… I stick to human girls," Keitaro muttered. "At least they won't try to kill me, get my lust or soul, or just screw me silly. And besides… what you got are fantasies, guys. You don't know how it will actually turn out if you do get an opportunity."

"Keitaro… we know you're biased against supernatural women… but come on. You gotta have some fun with them at least," Shirai stated. "Most of them think we're just meat… toys… but so what? They're wild! Wilder than any girl on this planet!"

"If I find one that I like, maybe," Keitaro muttered. "But before that, I stick to my preference."

Keitaro walked with his two friends in the overpass the rain now a bit stronger. For a moment, Keitaro felt a rather weak and calm ki burst in front of him. Shaking his head, he tried to get a feeling of it again. Another burst… weak… but clear to Keitaro that it was suppressed rather than weak.

"Whoa… look at those three girls!" Shirai exclaimed.

"The tall one's hot…!" Haitani declared.

Keitaro didn't bother to stop his two friends as they approached the three girls. His eyes closed a bit trying to put the new information about the stone in his head. Then his mind came back to about what Haruka was telling him about the Inn's secrets. Supernatural secrets. It was plausible, after all… having the stone hidden in rather plain sight was the best way to hide it. Who would suspect an all girl's dorm would hold something as potent as an anti-mana stone?

Ki burst. Keitaro's eyes opened and watched as his friends suddenly were driven back by a forceof win so strong that they were off their feet. Landed painfully on their butts, they stood up suddenly and began to get the hell out of there.

"Dude… human girls are scary!" Shirai said as he passed Keitaro.

"We're gone!" Haitani declared. "You take care of this! They are your chosen race!"

Keitaro didn't bother to look at them as they passed. Complete idiots, complete perverts, and completely his friends. Sighing softly, he watched as the black haired tall girl in the middle of the overpass bridge was staring at him, her umbrella seemingly ready for him.

What to do?

**To Be Continued…**

_Keitaro… and Motoko, face off? And Kitsune's secret! Revealed! Next!_


	4. Chapter 4

Keitaro watched as the black haired girl stared at him hard, umbrella at one hand, the water pouring on her. Keitaro didn't try to make a pass at her, as she seemed to want him too. Well… at least her uniform kept her decent even when wet. If it didn't he wouldn't have been able to resist. Taking a rather risky step forward, Keitaro slowly moved forward in a non-threatening and nonchalant manner. But the girl wouldn't let pass so easily. She blocked his path.

"Hold," she said with a frown.

"I am but a man passing through the road of life," Keitaro said solemnly. Then, his tone changed to his more normal one. "So… just let me pass. I'm really in a hurry."

"You are friends with those two who have retreated after seeing their folly in attempting to solicit us," the girl stated in a very even manner.

Keitaro pretended to look sheepish, bowed a bit, and muttered in a low voice, "Please, lady, I'm embarrassed as it is already. Besides… I think they got your point… though between us," he whispered a bit, "There isn't anything you can do about them. Right now, they'll probably be hitting on someone else."

Motoko Aoyama, 17 of age, looked at the male in front of her, seemingly civil and quite possibly… different from the kind she was used to dealing with. She hated men… to say the least. She's biased against them, yes, and that bias always grew stronger because she sees how most treat women younger than they are, and seemingly 'weaker' than they are. Her frown became more pronounced. "And you are friends with them?"

Keitaro nodded a bit, frowning a bit. "We all have weaknesses, faults… So… yes, they are my friends, even if they do embarrass me." Pausing a bit, Keitaro looked at Motoko straight in the eyes. "I'm more concerned about you, miss. You'll get sick if you let yourself in the rain."

Her blush wasn't really shown, but she felt heat in her cheeks. She knew he was right… but it didn't mean she was happy about it. She raised her umbrella, and for a moment, a thought passed in her to give a good thwapping to this male. She opened her umbrella, and passed by Keitaro without another word.

Keitaro let her pass, along with her two female companions… one who glared at him, and whispered 'weakling' and the other who seemed to smile at him, blushing. He gave her a small smile back. She hid her blush well, and walked along. Keitaro's expression turned back to neutral as he took a deep breathes and began to walk again. It wasn't long before his cellphone rang. Without a pause, he answered it.

"Dude… you alive?" Shirai's voice came in the line.

Keitaro frowned. "Yes. Really, guys… its one thing to scamper off, but to implicate me?"

"Implicate? Why? Did that kendo witch roughed you up to?"

"Ken… dude… you are lucky she just passed…"

"You males AGAIN?" a female voice suddenly demanded. "Don't you ever learn?"

"YIKES!"

Keitaro just hung up, and shook his head, smiling a bit. Bad luck, or fate… looks like his two friends are going to have to run all the way home, and make it like ninjas and hope she doesn't spot them again, ever. Walking down the stairs of the overpass, he spotted a rather familiar girl trying to find shelter under a tree. Approaching her, he tried to get to remember his name. "… Nina-chan?"

Her eyes stared at his for a moment, and there was a rather tense moment where she looked at him in a very cool manner. She was wearing a red shirt, and this time, black skirt and white rubber shoes. Still staring at him, she replied, "Yes?"

"What are you doing here?" Keitaro asked.

"I was on my way to the dorm when it rained," she said straight. "I'm taking shelter here until the rain passes."

"Hmmm… want me to accompany you?" Keitaro asked. "I don't think the rain is going to stop any time soon, and it would be a waste of your time to not get to where you wanted to go. Besides… I'm also on my way there."

"No offense, but I don't like you," she said stiffly. "So, thank you, but no."

Keitaro smiled. "Well, take my umbrella," and he leaned it on the wall near her. "I can always go take a bath in the hot springs as not to catch cold. If you do go there, you can leave the umbrella in the front door… there are umbrella holders there, if you didn't notice." With that, he gave a nod, and left her alone.

Watching him leave, Nina looked at the umbrella and grabbed it. She waited for a moment, and then went on her way to Hinata-sou.

* * *

_Hinata-sou_

_15 minutes later… _

Aoyama Motoko entered the front door and placed her umbrella in the holder, shaking herself a bit. She had encountered those males again, and gave them a good thwapping that got them to leave for good. Sighing, she made a beeline straight for the dressing room and slowly removed her wet clothes. As she was undoing her bindings, she heard Su talking to someone outside.

"Hmmm… I can see what you mean," Su seemed to nod. "But really now… do we need to separate the springs?"

Motoko's eyes widened when she heard a masculine voice reply at her. "Su, we both now problems that can happen when you try to put the unstoppable force of females like Naru-san on the edge like yesterday and I'm by no means an immovable object. Besides… it's good for everyone."

Doing her bindings again, she grabbed her sword. There was a male in the dormitory… and he was alone with Su! She wanted to curse, but she couldn't and didn't. Frowning, a cold expression washed over her eyes. She was going to make an example of this male to the other ones that may want to enter an all girl's dormitory.

"Hmmm… if you say so… I'll work on something fast!" Su seemed to say, but Motoko didn't seem to be listening anymore. She got enough information. A male was in the hot springs alone with Su, a very young and naïve young girl. It's not so far fetched to say the man may have tricked her to get her there. Unsheathing her sword, she opened the slide door, and without warning, dashed towards the male.

Keitaro's eyes widened as he suddenly felt a killing intent behind him, and turned around, pushing Su behind him just in case. She saw the swordswoman who he had met earlier in the overpass, and her expression told him everything what she was about to do. He raised his arms, hoping the runes wouldn't fail him now and dreaded as the attack when suddenly, Su, who was behind him, dashed towards the swordswoman and planted herself at her stomach with a great hug.

"Momo-chan! You're back!" Su said excitably. "I missed you!"

"Su! Let go! I have to drive this male away from the dormitory!" Motoko stopped on her tracks, her eyes now staring into Keitaro's. She recognized him, and a very ugly frown appeared on her face. "You vile lecherous turtle… You dare follow me here? You shall be punished with the wrath of heaven!"

"Momo-chan, its okay," Su sad with a smile and laugh. "Here! Meet Keitaro! He's the new owner of the dorm, and manger as well!"

Keitaro didn't know if he should bow, smile, and agree to what Su just said. It was even more awkward when the Kitsune and Naru both entered the hot springs to see what the commotion was all about. The clincher though, was when Motoko shouted, "WHAT? MANAGER? OWNER?"

Keitaro sighed. Explanations always seem to be hard in Hinata-sou.

* * *

_Hinata-sou Living Room_

_A few minutes later…_

"No… I will not allow this…" Motoko said seething. "This is… unheard of! Even if the skies open and the gods declare it to be true, I, Aoyama Motoko, won't allow it!"

Naru had that smirk on her face as she nodded along with Motoko, staring hard at Keitaro, who for the lack of better word, seemed to be almost uninterested. Her brain tried to imagine the most painful and excruciating way that she and Motoko would be able to do with this perverted man. He's dead… or will be soon, as she fervently hoped.

"The gods didn't declare it," Keitaro replied softly. "My grandmother did."

"Then face me!" Motoko suddenly declared, standing up, fingering the hilt of her sword. "I will never allow a male to run this girl's dormitory! It is morally wrong! If you can best me in combat, then I will allow you, grudgingly… but if I win, I shall take those papers off you, and ceremoniously eject you from the grounds."

Keitaro blinked, and briefly wondered if he'd accept such a moronic deal. There was no way he'd allow himself to be beaten, but he's got his identity to think about. A ninja's fight is with the use of confusion and theatrics… but even then, he knows he wouldn't be able to fool this young woman in defeating her as a 'fluke'. And if he pretended to lose… well, he'd have failed his mission on keeping his faux job. He sighed again.

Su was present, but she was quiet, watching the proceedings. Kitsune seemed to be more interested in him now than what was going on, judging by her quick looks and quick away look. Shinobu was with Nina, who had arrived minutes after Motoko, and proceeded to be dragged everywhere again. Naru was smiling at him.

"I won't accept your conditions," Keitaro said evenly.

"Why, Keitaro, afraid?" Naru sneered.

"No… because this is my grandmother's belonging, and she has given it to me, showing she has faith in my abilities to run and keep her properties," Keitaro replied, now his mind finding a very good and valid excuse. "If I were to put it on a duel, I might as well have kicked myself out. She trusts me enough to give this building to me, and I'll be responsible enough to keep it standing with my own hands. I'm sorry, Aoyama-san… but this isn't some petty belonging title that I have. It's my family's legacy as well." Standing up, Keitaro gave a bow. "I will leave now. If you want, we can discuss this further… but on another day."

Keitaro quickly retreated, and a small smile appeared on both Kitsune and Su's face, while frowns were grown in Motoko and Naru's face. Without another word, Kitsune opted to leave, saying she wanted to have another drink, and left the three. Su proceeded to hug the swordswoman and asked her how the camp went. Looks like everything is fine for now.

* * *

_Keitaro's Room_

Kitsune lied… she didn't want to go up her room to have a drink, she wanted to see him again. Knocking first, she identified herself before she slid inside slowly. Keitaro smiled at her, causing her to blush a bit, but nevertheless, being the foxy woman she was, smiled back flirtatiously. "Well, well, handsome," Kitsune smiled. "Looks like you escaped that one."

"You're telling me?" Keitaro smiled a bit. "I'm just glad she didn't try to cut my head off when I bowed."

"Nah… she might hate males, but is still a samurai," Kitsune nodded to herself. "She's got this whole honor thing, though at times, she makes her own honor system… I heard that she sliced this guy's boken in 5 separate pieces just to make a point. The guy didn't even stand a chance."

"How long have you known her?" Keitaro asked.

"Hmmm… she moved in just recently, but we knew her from her reputation," Kitsune replied. "Back when I was in Mahora Academy…" she paused, and then frowned.

Keitaro looked at her, and gently nudged her. "Hey, Kitsune, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… just… bad memories," she said softly.

"Does it have to do with you apologizing earlier?" Keitaro asked. "Or how you think I thought so lowly of you?"

Kitsune just quieted down, and after a moment, gave a smile so fake that Keitaro had to wince at the attempt. "You know what, I'm rather thirsty for sake… sorry for bothering you like this Keitaro…"

Before she could exit, Keitaro closed his eyes, and said, "You were accused of being one… weren't you?"

Kitsune's legs stopped working as he spoke. Her eyes were closed, but her mouth was grimacing. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You were called a harlot… or something close," Keitaro walked towards the door, and barred her way out. "When you were young… you may have gotten a bit overzealous like last night, and slept with a boy you were attracted to. Then, somewhere down the road… you were called that. I can imagine what would happen next. The guys lining up behind you… the girls alienating you… hell, I don't even want to imagine about your parents."

Kitsune glared at him for a moment. "You're just being a good guy… You're just saying all those to sleep with me again, aren't you? You want to sleep with me again, don't you?"

Keitaro chuckled. "Sleep with you again? Of course I want to! You're an attractive 18 year old woman with a flirty yet very passionate personality. Last night's escapades were something I'd remember… so yeah, of course I want experience that again. But I'm not going to smooth talk into you like this… well… I might, but at your state, you'd look like you'd burst in tears instead of moans when I'll try to kiss your lips." Keitaro slowly approached her. He gave a soft sigh. "Look… you are not a harlot… or whatever they called you when you were young. Just a free spirited woman with the tendency to be forceful to get what you want."

Kitsune stared at him for a moment, but didn't reply. After a while, she gave a soft sigh herself. "You're wrong you know…"

"About what?" Keitaro asked.

"I'm not 18. I'm 20. Sorry to break it to you like this…"

Keitaro just laughed softly. "Even if you're as old as my aunt, it wouldn't really matter." Kitsune had to laugh at that, and slowly relaxed now. She wondered briefly if she'd take a chance and kiss him again. She also wondered where the handcuffs were. New devilish ideas were forming in her mind that made her smirk. She shook her head. Bad thoughts were reserved only at night. Hell, if she wanted to, she'd go and force him down. Right now.

"URASHIMA!" Motoko's voice suddenly shouted from outside the room. The door slid open and it revealed the swordswoman holding another sword. Kitsune groaned silently, thanking her self control. What would Motoko have done if she saw her and Keitaro on the floor, close to making out like bunnies? "We duel. NOW!"

* * *

_Moments ago…_

Su finally let go of her hug, and began to run around again, leaving Naru and Motoko alone. The black haired young woman looked at Naru, and asked, "Naru-sempai… what are your thoughts on this?"

Naru didn't need time to think about it. "I want him to go. He's been nothing but absolute trouble ever since he came in. Did you know what he did?"

Motoko shook her head. "No… Why? What did that male do?"

"First he peeks into me as I bathed in the hot springs," Naru counted 1 on her finger. "Second, he goes around insulting my sexuality. Third, he puts wrong ideas into Shinobu's head… and… I think he assaulted Kitsune." Naru finished her sentence off, only to see Motoko scamper off. A small smile finds itself on her lips. Now this will look fun.

* * *

_Present time…_

Motoko threw her extra sword at Keitaro, who grabbed it without thinking. Then… realizing what he just did, he slowly lowered the blade, only to hear Motoko growl silently. "You best keep that blade, Urashima. I'll drive you out whether you are armed or unarmed."

Keitaro looked at Motoko for a moment, and then frowned. "Aoyama-san… you're face is flushed."

"After hearing you're perverted acts on these grounds, I don't find anything wrong with my anger showing in my face!" Motoko unsheathed her sword. Her eyes glazed, and there was a slight tick on her forehead. "Raise your arms Urashima… or I will make you."

Keitaro looked at her and for a moment, his expression turned neutral. Without sudden pretenses, he moved a step forward and began to approach the swordswoman. Motoko found herself a bit surprised by Keitaro's sudden boldness to approach her.

"You've got spine, Urashima," she said with grudging respect. "I respect that. Now, unsheathe the blade and… wha… what are you doing?" Keitaro wasn't going near her in a tactical manner. He was going near her, literally. Taking a few steps back, she felt her face suddenly flush at his rather serious expression she found rather… handsome. "Urashima, I'm warning you… don't come near me…"

Kitsune watched the whole thing in silent admiration. Most of the men that see Motoko like these should be running in the opposite direction, looking about ready to cry. But here he is… Keitaro seemingly is ignoring the sword she unsheathed, and still approaching her in a way that any attack Motoko would do would most likely cut him deeply. As much as confused as Kitsune was with Keitaro's actions, she could see Motoko herself not knowing what to do.

"Motoko-san… drop your sword," Keitaro said evenly.

"You DARE call me by my first name?" Motoko demanded, her face flushing even more. Her sword pointed at Keitaro's chest. "Take a step further and this goes to your heart!"

Keitaro nimbly parried the sword with his own sheathed sword and was still approaching her. Motoko suddenly seemed sluggish losing a step when Keitaro used his sheathed sword against hers. "Motoko-san… something's wrong with you."

Motoko wasn't giving threats anymore. Taking a step forward, she raised her sword and shouted. With all her might, she brought her sword down, only for it to hit the sheathed sword that Keitaro was still holding. Her arm suddenly seemed to have lost control, and Keitaro capitalized on it, grabbing her sword arm, and pinning her on the wall. Kitsune's eyes were wide open now, watching the whole thing as Keitaro slowly brought his face closer to Motoko's.

"No… what are you…" she began to mutter weakly. "D… don't…"

Keitaro put his forehead on hers, and her lips moved quietly, eyes closed, unnoticed to anyone but Kitsune who suddenly felt her own cheeks flaming a bit. And it wasn't the alcohol. Meanwhile, Keitaro closed his eyes and felt her temperature. His frowned deepened. "Kitsune… help me here… Motoko-san seems to have fever… maybe a cold." Looking at Motoko, he told her softly, "You're going to bed."

* * *

_Motoko's Room_

_10 minutes later…_

Motoko's face was still flushed as she was changed by Kitsune and then covered in her blanket. Keitaro just brought her here, but left it to Kitsune to dress her up. He was now looking for Shinobu for medicine and a thermometer.

Kitsune looked at Motoko, and frowned a bit. But, keeping to her character, she hid it with a rather teasing smile… the kind that you'll usually find when Kitsune has something on you. Thinking a moment before speaking, she began with a simple question. "Heh… looks like you were beaten badly, eh?"

Motoko's cheeks flushed, possibly, even darker. "I was sick, not on my top form. I was easy pickings for anyone."

"Not the fight…" Kitsune stated. "He got to your heart, didn't he?"

"What in the gods' names are you talking about?" Motoko demanded softly.

"I'm talking about you falling for him," Kitsune had a smirk on her face. "He's different from any other guys you ever met. It was the first time I've seen you backed away from any guy, and panicked every time he got nearer to you."

"You must be deluded," Motoko replied angrily.

"I didn't imagine your lips saying 'kiss me' when he put his forehead on yours," Kitsune countered.

"My lips never uttered such a thing!" Motoko stared at Kitsune. "And how about you? Why were you in his room?"

"And why did you go to his room?" Kitsune asked. "I thought he was rather clear earlier about not having a duel, yet you barge in as I have a nice talk with our manager, demanding for a duel, and threw a sword at him like he didn't have a choice!"

"Naru-sempai told me of his perverseness," Motoko replied. "After hearing what he's done, I don't care what he feels about his title or house, or what-not."

"Girl… you gotta learn not to listen to Naru all the time," Kitsune shook her head. "She loathes him, for some reason. I think they got off with a really bad foot, and it's been getting worse ever since."

"Naru-sempai said he assaulted you," Motoko stated, silently asking a question if it's true or not. Kitsune just laughed.

"Me? Assaulted by him?" Maybe the other way around cause no one gets me hot and bothered, handcuff me helpless and just leave, Kitsune thought with a rather evil mental smile. "Is it me or do you both feel, think and believe I'm some sort of kindergarten girl who needs two parental hands to lead me in life?"

"Naru-sempai is just worried… we know your tendency to be… inappropriate," Motoko replied.

"It doesn't mean I'll say yes to every boy who'll hit on me you know," Kitsune's voice had a rather harsh tone on it. "I've had enough girls talking like that behind my back at Mahora High. I'd rather hope that my roommates don't also think like that about me, thank you very much."

Motoko looked at Kitsune, and softly apologized. "I'm sorry…"

Kitsune looked at Motoko for a moment, and sighed. "Look… he's the owner and manager of the dorm now… and he's doing a pretty well job in putting himself in our little family. I heard he's trying to put some improvements around the springs so not to give us troubles when he also wants to use it. Shinobu and Su already accepted him… me too, because I think he's hot," and she giggled softly. "Naru… well… she found her natural prey/predator, which leaves you."

"What are you saying, Kitsune?" Motoko asked.

"I'm saying form your own opinion of him yourself, and not hear it from… other sources."

Motoko's eyes closed. Her last thoughts were Kitsune's words, and Keitaro's eyes. Uncomfortably, she drifted to sleep.

* * *

The keyboards were being used, tapped in fast speeds in the dark room. The plans of Hinata-sou, files on the tenants and now the new landlord caught the eyes of the computer user. She licked her lips for a moment and smiled. Everything was now on the verge of completion.

"Sister… I found the doorway…" a female figure said behind her.

"Hmmm… yes… that's all the information we needed…" the first figure said. "With all the data we gathered, we can finally bring down the barrier, assault Hinata-sou, and get the stone of our dreams."

"How about the new landlord?"

"He's nothing but meat… meat we'll savor as we spill his blood."

"Sister… I want him."

They kissed each other. "No sharing?"

A moan. "No… I want him… I want him alone."

**To Be Continued…**

_A surprise assault with surprising tactics. As the mysterious enemy makes a move with now, Keitaro and Su need to defend the Hinata-sou as Motoko is still incapacitated. Next. _


	5. Chapter 5

Keitaro found Shinobu waving goodbye at Nina-chan who waved back, but not before giving Keitaro a rather neutral stare. He didn't think much of it… at least she was honest enough to admit his feelings for him earlier. His father once said that you can't please everyone… not even with well baked bread.

After she left though, Keitaro grabbed Shinobu's attention at once, explaining to her the situation. The girl was kind enough to nod at his requests without difficulty. One thing Keitaro noticed about Hinata-sou's tenants was they were close clustered as a family. Odd family, Keitaro had to add in the end. They got two male hating sisters, one flirty older sister, one genius eccentric, and the shy cook for little sisters.

Shinobu knew where the first aid was located, and quickly and efficiently, she got a thermometer, an ice bag, and some tablets. Nodding a bit at her actions, Keitaro briefly entertained the idea of Shinobu being a nurse or something close in the end. It fits her, certainly, being helpful, though her timid ness will be her greatest weakness. He's seen enough of hospitals to know how terrible some patients can be.

Accompanying Shinobu to Motoko's room, he spied a very annoyed looking Narusegawa who was expecting him with some sort of injury. He gave her a rather cheery smile, and she slammed her door with a loud 'thump' as Shinobu and Keitaro continued to go to room 302. Knocking first they heard Kitsune's reply then proceeded to go in. Motoko was sleeping with a worried expression on her face.

Like a nurse, Shinobu began to set the ice bag, and took the thermometer and slowly nudged Motoko to awaken. At Keitaro's sight, she became rigid, and in Keitaro's opinion, was about to flail when Shinobu calmed her down.

"Motoko-sempai! Don't move!" Shinobu ordered in a rather strong voice. She stopped moving. "Good… Motoko-sempai, here… drink two of these, and let me get your temperature…"

Motoko nodded, and looked at Keitaro in the eyes, and after drinking her two medicine tablets, she said in a rather weak voice, "Urashima… get out of my room."

Keitaro nodded, and complied. As he exited, he was joined by Kitsune who was smiling. "You know, that girl's gonna be alright."

"Why do you say that?" Keitaro asked.

"Cause she's back to her old man hating ways," Kitsune laughed.

"You make it sound like it's a good thing," Keitaro replied, smiling.

"And you make it sound like that's a bad thing," Kitsune countered. She nudged him. "So, how did it feel?"

"How did what feel?"

"Motoko's hair… skin… eyes… you went physically close to her," Kitsune gave a rather sporting smile. "No one's been that close to her."

Keitaro chuckled a bit. "Jealous now?"

She took her tongue out. "If I were, I'd never tell you… I'll just show you. And when you find out how I really feel… it's too late to escape."

Keitaro smirked a bit. "I'd want to see that… but… in all seriousness, though, I felt nothing." Smirking wider at Kitsune's disbelieved expression, he continued, "What I did back there was the best way I could see what was wrong with her. My hands were rather occupied with the sword and her arm. And… I was more concerned about her well being than how her skin felt."

"Ooh, caring for her well being now?" Kitsune teased. "When did you guys start going out?"

Keitaro was tempted to roll his eyes. Actually, he might have because suddenly, Kitsune looked at him and growled. Without warning, she suddenly pinned him towards the wall, and like what he did earlier to Motoko, placed her face near his. A soft purr escaped her lips. Smiling, Keitaro said, "You are one very hungry carnivore."

"I'm a fox, and you're my prey," she said with a very calm voice, still smiling.

"Good thing predators only come at night to eat," Keitaro replied with a very pronounced smirk."And thay preys run away from their predators."

"I'll make you come to me anytime I want to," she countered huskily.

Keitaro's hand began to explore her body. "Hmmm… if you were a fox… wouldn't you be naked?"

Her grin widened. "Hmmm… You want me naked?"

"If only my lady pleases," Keitaro replied smoothly. They were about to kiss when suddenly, Naru's door opened, and her head peaked out. Kitsune disentangled herself from Keitaro, now leaning on the opposite wall. Keitaro put his arm back on his side.

"What were you two doing?" Naru asked with a low voice.

"We're playing a staring game, Naru-san," Keitaro replied, looking her. "Want to join?"

"No, I'm studying," Naru replied evenly. "And don't make too much noise… for a staring game, you guys are hella noisy."

Kitsune's grin was ever present until Naru returned her head to the room, and a very ugly frown plastered in her face. "So much for privacy."

Keitaro just smiled. "You know we were just lucky the first time. If it was any other day, someone would have seen us."

"Like that would have stopped me," Kitsune growled a bit. "I'm hot and bothered again." She stared at Keitaro. "And I'm not going to wait for 30 or so minutes till I get what I want."

Keitaro smiled, and without warning, dashed away from Kitsune. Surprised by the sudden action, Kitsune found herself frozen for a minute before a small smile appeared on her face. She giggled a bit, and then her smile turned predatorily. "Playing hard to get, Kei-chan?" She slowly followed. Kei-chan… she liked the sound of that. "Well, run all you want… but this fox is going to eat you alive."

The chase was on... the clash of predator and prey as the predator stalked its prey… it promises to be a battle of epic proportions… well, that's how it was supposed to go, but the hunt ended almost instantaneously when Kitsune passed down a vacant room door, and unknown to her, the door slid open softly, and two hands grabbed her by surprise, dragging her in.

Keitaro was now the one who became a predator, pinning Kitsune to the floor, and kissing her deeply. His shirt was already removed, and now, he was slowly tantalizing her with his tongue, and his fingers running under her shirt. Shock got her there, pinned, but as soon as she recovered, she struck back, using all her strength to turn the tables on Keitaro and pin him to the floor this time.

She removed her shirt, and then kissed Keitaro back, who then turned the tables around her again, and kissed her on her naked chest. She groaned. "Uhh… you're aggressive today Kei-chan."

"Well, Kitsune… I can't let you have all the fun now, can I?" Keitaro asked, smirking as he slowly kissed her stomach. His hands moved towards where his tongue was earlier, and she moaned as she felt the motion of his fingers. Then she felt the flurry of his kisses as it went lower from her abdomen. She sighed and gave herself up in content. Keitaro was having his way now with her, like last night, but even so she was enjoying it as much.

Looks like my fantasy of a little whip cream will have to wait… she thought with a rather evil smile.

While he began to show her his linguistic skills, a rather strange sound was going on outside. Not that Keitaro minded, and to what he was doing with Kitsune, she didn't also. Though it did get the ire of Naru, who shouted something far away.

* * *

_An hour later…_

Su was there was Keitaro exited the room, clothes a little worse with wear, and she smiled at him. Keitaro, not really knowing what to do, smiled as well. "Su… what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you to get out," Su said in a straight manner. She smiled. "I finally got to finish your plan."

Keitaro paused a bit, and looked at Su. "… That was rather fast."

Su laughed. "Ah well, you know… having my brains in high school means ultra-boring! Nothing really to do, ya know? So, I thought, yeah, let's be busy! Made my robots go and build the wall while you were busy with two tenants."

Keitaro flashed a smile at the girl. "I wasn't that busy with Motoko," he countered.

"Okay, okay… while you were busy with one," Su bounced up and down as she walked. "So, how's Kitsune?"

"I wonder what you mean by that question," Keitaro asked back.

Rolling her eyes, Su replied, "When I'm more hormonally ready, you'll know what I mean by 'how'. But for now, just asking how she's doing."

"Kitsune's feeling rather well," Keitaro raised his eyebrow at Su. "Hormonally ready?"

"I'm still developing," Su said with a wide smile, and flipped, landing on Keitaro's shoulders. "Carry me to the springs! Go! Go! Go!"

"Don't mind if I do," Keitaro said, and seemed about to dash, but when he took his first step, he was still walking as fast as he was just moments ago. "Of course, I do it slowly."

"Aw, you're no fun!" Su declared.

Keitaro chuckled, and continued on his way, still at the same speed. "I don't even know how to respond to your 'I am still developing' quip. If I didn't know better, you know my little escapades I've had with Kitsune."

"She didn't bother to keep her voice down," Su took her tongue out in a silly manner. "Really now… good thing my little robots were working. Naru-Naru would have found out about you guys if they didn't make a racket about in the hotsprings."

"Heh… you're cleverer than you look," Keitaro complimented.

"Yeah," she smiled in a silly manner again. "But still, better looking cleverer than you are."

"Ouch! You wound me, my dear KU," Keitaro laughed. "I guess I shouldn't bother about you knowing about me and Kitsune, eh?"

"Of course not. After a few years, it's me you're going to go for," Su said in a rather final way that got Keitaro to blink a bit.

"Really? I will? Why?"

"Cause I'll grow up to be a beautiful sexy young woman," Su nodded sagely. "And since we met earlier, we can pretty much by-pass having cold feet, introductions and just get it on with the action!"

Keitaro didn't know whether he was impressed or scared with this girl. She didn't look 15, she looked more like 10 except with the height. She was too light as well. Yet she is telling him she's gonna have a go at him when she's 'hormonally ready'. "What if I refuse to take part in the action?" Keitaro asked.

"I'll make you," Su said simply. Keitaro smiled, and shook his head slightly. The hot springs was already in view, and he was glad. As he was about to open the sliding door to the changing room, he suddenly noticed that the sliding door has been modified. There was now a smaller doorway with a sign saying 'Male Dressing Room'. "Nice, eh? So you won't have to change with the girls… of course, doesn't stop any girl from joining…"

Keitaro laughed. Opening the guy's changing room, he looked at the rather narrow but still comfortable room and then proceeded to go outside. In the hot springs, a wall was now erected separating the girls from him. So far, everything looked well. Su seemed to notice his satisfaction because she jumped down from his shoulders and grinned at him.

"Impressive, KU," Keitaro nodded. "Very impressive."

"Ah well, it's a simple wall," Su nodded. "It's quite sturdy but it won't stop Naru or Motoko if they want to get through."

"And why would they want to get through?" Keitaro asked.

"Who knows," Su shrugged. She smiled again. "But just in case." Pausing a bit, Su asked Keitaro the last question she needed answered. "Keitaro… is the spring size alright with ya?"

Keitaro nodded, and looked at Su. "Su, when you grow old, you'll learn that size doesn't matter."

"But you seem to like bigger sizes…" Su replied with a grin..

Keitaro smirked at her. "Theories such as those are just made of thin walls made of…" he gave a good knock at the wall, and finished his sentence, "plaster. I'm a man of simple tastes."

"Whatever you say..." she replied nonchalantly.

---------

_Dinner Table_

_That night…_

"Everyone, I'm going up to bring this to Motoko-sempai," Shinobu said with a bow, brining a tray of food towards Motoko who was still lying in bed. Everyone nodding, she took her leave, leaving Naru, Su, Kitsune and Keitaro in the table, eating their fill. After a while of silence as Naru now never talked anymore with Keitaro around and now even more silent when she saw the hot springs with a KU Wall, while Su, being her, just concentrated on eating, and Kitsune who never did talk unless something important came up, Keitaro briefly wondered if he was going to say anything.

"Hey, Kitsune," Su saved him the trouble. "How come you smell like Keitaro?"

Kitsune suddenly choked on her food. "W… wha?"

Keitaro shot a look at Su, who was grinning like mad. Rolling his eyes, Keitaro just kept quiet. Naru though was looking like a bull that saw red. Giving him a loathing glare, he asked, "What?"

"Forget it!" Naru dropped her chopsticks. "I can't stand being around you. I'm eating somewhere else." With that, she stood up, and left abruptly, taking her bowl with her.

Kitsune sighed, "That girl really hates you," she stated to Keitaro, and looked at Su. "I don't know why you say I smell like him."

"Cause I rode Keitaro today, and he smelled like your smell!" Su grabbed another piece of meal.

Keitaro watched with interest as Kitsune looked at Su rather oddly. He then smirked, and added his quip. "Is that so? Then maybe its time I give myself a bath. Naru-san may think of offence if Kitsune and I smell alike."

"I may go grab a bath myself," Kitsune smiled at Keitaro. With you, she added the last part in her head. "Maybe you can wash my back?"

Keitaro smiled rather weakly. She still wants to go? He was about to give another quip when suddenly, the lights began to flicker. Su's expression turned from happy-go-lucky to worry. After a few moments, the lights were gone. Naru's voice was suddenly heard, and even if Keitaro didn't hear it, Shinobu too was surprised. Motoko too, if she was awake.

Then, after a few clicks, Su suddenly opened an LED lighting device she got seemingly out of nowhere, and handed it to Keitaro. "Hmmm… this is fun!" Su said. "I'll get more lights and give em to Naru and Shinobu! Blackout! Blackout! Blackout!" And with that, she dashed away from the kitchen, her interest with food seemingly gone.

Kitsune watched a bit of apprehension in the absence of electricity, but then an absolutely evil idea popped in her head. Standing up, she approached Keitaro who raised his eyebrow in question. She straddled in his lap suddenly, and whispered softly in his ear, "Making love in the dark… does that sound enticing?"

Keitaro chuckled, and patted Kitsune in the back. "You are impossible, fox woman. Do you dare to attempt the wrath of the already lit fused Naru-san?"

"Yes… and it would even be more daring if we do it in your room," Kitsune giggled.

"Didn't the last bite we had of each other satisfy you, my lady?" Keitaro asked with a half-serious, half-joking tone.

"Of course it did," Kitsune purred a bit. "But it hasn't quenched my thirst of you yet."

Keitaro smiled rather weirdly as the idea of Kitsune being a fox woman in her heat phase jumped to his head. Except fox women, as far as he knew, were much worse than this. He smiled. Haitani and Shirai didn't know what they are missing fantasizing about supernatural girls… "Hmmm… if my lady pleases…"

Kitsune grinned. Oh she had plans for Keitaro… yes, her Kei-chan. "Hmmm, let me get ready then… would you mind accompanying me to my room for a moment?"

Keitaro nodded, and both left the kitchen. With Kitsune behind him, they were walking in darkness where he felt rather weird suddenly. For a moment, he tried to prod his surroundings, only to feel nothing back. Shrugging a bit, he suddenly pulled back when he felt the absence of Kitsune's touch. Stopping for a moment, he looked back only to see Kitsune walking in a faster pace chasing him. She smirked at him, and purred, "Were you trying to run? You quickened your pace I almost wondered where you gone."

Keitaro smiled sheepishly. He didn't notice. "Sorry, Kitsune, I think the darkness must have confused me for a moment."

"Then let's go straight to your room, get you unconfused," Kitsune smiled.

"Weren't we going to your room?" Keitaro asked.

"But your needs are more important than mine, Keitaro…" she said in a sing song voice, and smirked. "Want me to start removing my clothes here?"

Keitaro blinked. "You're either raving mad, or raving. And I think I love it…" he chuckled. Without an answer then, Kitsune slowly began to strip as they walked. Keitaro's smile slowly began to grow as Kitsune showed no abashment in her nakedness in the dark, and for some reason, it intensified his view of her. When they got to his room, he was already impatient to start already. Pushing her to the wall, he began to kiss her lavishly, and she too began to counter, her fingers trying to remove his shirt.

Kitsune grabbed the LED light that Keitaro was still holding, and turned it off. She then began a series of moves that suddenly engulfed his senses, and for the first time in Keitaro's known history, he began to groan at her movements. This was better than the first they met… and that time, she was at her most ferociousness. This was beyond that.

They had already been on the floor, rolling, trying to get the better of each other. Kitsune wasn't going to let him get her, and he loved trying to make her try. After a moment, she finally got the better of him, and she began to kiss him like an animal, biting his lips and licking his neck. He shivered.

A knock on the door stopped both Keitaro and Kitsune on their… tongues. Setting her aside gently, Keitaro walked towards the door and slid it slightly open. In the darkness, he could only see the silhouette of Naru, and not her face. He paused a bit, wondering if the darkness was covering his room to give the illusion that he was alone. "Naru-san… what do you -"

He didn't finish as Naru suddenly kissed him. Backing away, he felt Kitsune behind him, and both sandwiched him in between, kissing him; Naru her lips to his, and Kitsune, her lips at his back and neck. Their hands moving all over him, and he could feel their nakedness on his skin. His mind blanked as the pleasure flooded in, and he tried to fight back with his own kisses, only to be slowly pinned and ensnared by their actions.

So… this is how it feels like with two women, Keitaro thought. He wanted to voice his opinion but Kitsune and Naru were not giving him the pleasure of it. Slowly, he felt his pants being removed by two pair of hands. How am I supposed to give two women what they want at the same time? he thought with a touch of worry. He didn't want to just receive, he was a giver. But that thought seemed to vanish as well as they began to move their lips around his body.

A sudden movement and noise above the room of Keitaro, but he closed his eyes to ignored it. Wood scraping wood, and more movements… but he ignored it again. It wasn't until he heard Naru's voice did his eyes open.

"What's with all the damn… oh my God…"

There was another Naru, her head peeking at his ceiling, her hair following gravity. The other Naru seemed to mumble incoherently, and fell down, hitting her head on his floor, and slumping unconscious. Keitaro looked at the Naru at the floor, and then looked at the Naru who was naked, kissing him earlier, now staring at him with a rather cold smile.

"Don't mind her… enjoy us… we'll give you pleasure beyond your wildest dreams…" the Naru and Kitsune behind him said.

"Sorry, but I prefer the originals," Keitaro muttered as he cleared his head and blocked out his emotions for a second to deliver a hard punch at the ribs of Naru in front of him. She groaned, her hands stopping from touching him. With a swift motion, he elbowed Kitsune behind him, used his body to shift position to push her away with his shoulders, and gave her a hard kick in the stomach that let the Kitsune behind him fly away.

Grabbing the Naru in front of him, he shifted his feet and threw her over his shoulder towards the Kitsune he just kicked. Both shouted as they hit each other, and muttered in curses. Without wasted time, Keitaro rolled in the floor, and went for his pillow, and grabbed his gun underneath it, and aimed at Naru, and then his eyes shifted towards Kitsune a bit. They were still in the ground, staring at him through the shadows, still.

"Do you always keep your gun under your pillow?" the Naru clone asked.

"Dad always told me the importance of safe sex," Keitaro stated evenly before he shot them both in the heads without much thought. The two clones fell, their legs giving way, and crumpled to the ground. Sighing, he walked towards Naru who fell on her head. She was breathing, and she didn't seem to have any serious injury. Keitaro smiled a bit. That was good. He'd have no explanation if she were to be paralyzed or injured grievously in his room. Motoko would take that as an act of attack, and would slice him in half.

A soft rustle behind him got Keitaro to raise his gun again, to see the two clones standing up, and smiling at him. Keitaro's mouth formed a shocked grimace. In their hands now, their nails were sharp, and when they grinned at him, he almost blanched. Sharp fangs… along with nails and immunity with his bullets; he could only think of one supernatural race with those properties.

"Vampires," he cursed.

Now what?

**To Be Continued…**

_Vampire assault on Hinata-sou… stakes now higher as Keitaro doesn't have the necessary ammunition against them, and a risk that there's more of them in the Inn. Next, showdown with vampires… and truth slowly revealed. _


	6. Chapter 6

The Naru vampire was looking at the Kitsune vampire with a cool grin. "Methinks sister that the U-agent didn't expect us."

"You're right sister… that iron shot was rather itchy," Kitsune vampire replied with a wide grin. "But I think he'll regret shooting at us as we slowly make him our new toy…"

"I hear that U-agents are trained for stamina…" the Naru vampire nodded. "We'll enjoy him…"

Keitaro's face was cool, but squirming inside. His shots have no effect on them, and his martial arts are useless because vampires rarely go down short of death. They can keep coming at him even with broken limbs until he can find a way to cut their heads off. "Sorry girls, but I don't favor supernatural women too much."

"After being chained in our bed, feed us your blood for months, and shared between our sisters to break you, methinks you will," the Naru vampire smirked.

"And 'methinks' you're going to be a head shorter after a moment," Keitaro replied evenly.

The Kitsune vampire raised her arm, showing him her long sharp nails. "Come sister… let's show this human meat the uselessness of resisting."

"Let's…"

Their silhouettes suddenly blurred, and Keitaro raised his arms and positioned his feet to defend himself better. Vampires are shadow creatures, and thus best in the night, more so when it's pitch-black. He still held his gun, even though his bullets are useless, the frame of the gun can pack more whallop than his fist in a medium sized area.

Ducking as he felt the wind shift on his right, he then proceeded to punch in the darkness and dodging other attacks, but he couldn't hit them with either his gun or fist. He felt legs kicking him on his knee, and he groaned in pain, but didn't stop or pause as he righted himself and tried to kick where he felt the leg from, only to hit air again.

Cursing, he tried to move around, not let himself be pinned only to feel the level of attacks increase. The swipes were getting closer, and the damn vampires thought it was pretty funny to appear behind him, let him feel their breasts on his back, and leave before he could even retaliate. Finally, after a series of dodging, he got a solid hit with one of them. It was the Naru vampire, who stumbled down, holding her jaw.

"Bastard!" she hissed. "Sister… break his legs… he wont need it when we get him anyways."

Kitsune vampire stopped moving for a moment and grinned at Keitaro. "I got a better idea…"

Keitaro shouted as the Kitsune vampire disappeared and reappeared behind him, her claw slashed his back. He felt his skin break, and blood flow, and was kicked hard in his leg and forced him to go to one knee. Kitsune vampire's hands came to his neck, and he could feel the cold sharpness of her nails.

"Oh… too bad," Kitsune vampire purred in his ear. "So close… How does your blood taste I wonder…"

Keitaro didn't bother to reply, and in the floor, he spotted the sword that Motoko threw at him earlier that day. He still held his gun. Smiling a bit, he said, "Darling… it's too dark to see my neck… here, let me shed some light…" And with that, he opened his UV light from his gun accessory, and pointed at her.

The Kitsune vampire screamed, her eyes blinded by the UV light that got to her face close up, and she stumbled back. Keitaro, grabbing the sword, he unsheathed it and with all his strength, he cut her head off. As soon as that happened, her skin and bones turned to ash.

The blade broke into two with the force he used with his action, and he cursed when he saw what happened to his sword. What the hell did Motoko give him? A practice blade? She was going to use her own blade against him and she gave him a practice blade? His mind was shouting curses a bit towards the samurai girl.

He wasn't the only one angry though, because the Naru vampire suddenly screamed an inhuman scream that got him to cover her ears. "You MURDERER!" Her face and form changed, as she suddenly looked monstrous. Her skin became very white, shining brightly at the moon's light, and her eyes glowed red, her teeth becoming sharp as a shark's.

Without delay, he pointed the UV light at her, only to have the gun swiped away. She dashed at him, her hands grabbing his neck, and squeezed really hard. Keitaro, pinned at the wall, began to try and punch her, but she held on, his lungs now screaming for air. He tried to elbow her ribs for more force, only to have her glare intensify.

"You're going to die… I'll make you suffer… knock you out, and bring you to where I live… you will know endless agonies as I will break your body piece by piece and rip your arms, legs and tongue off!" she gave a very nasty smile… "You will be displayed among my kin as a fool!" Her knee went to his sternum, and it forced out almost all air out of his lungs. His face began to turn purple at once. His vision began to dim.

The door suddenly slid open, and one muffled shot rang in the air. The vampire suddenly stopped choking Keitaro, and then began to shiver. Her face was then becoming normal… looking like Naru again. Her veins began to darken, showing even in the limited light. "D… dead man's… blood…?"

Keitaro began to take in as much air as he could, and after a moment, felt better. In his doorway was Haruka, who was using a silenced M4 Carbine assault rifle. Seeing her nephew better now, she threw a sheathed machete at him, who without hesitation, unsheathed it and with a very evil-like smile, chopped the Naru vampire's head off. Like the Kitsune vampire, she turned to dust.

Haruka shook her head, smiling, when she saw the expression of her nephew. "You know… you seem to have enjoyed that way too much."

"Well, she kept grating my nerves ever since I arrived in this dorm," Keitaro responded evenly, smiling normally.

"So… how are vampires?" Haruka smirked, noting Keitaro wearing nothing. Keitaro paused a bit, smiling wryly at his aunt.

After a moment, he smiled slightly and answered back, "Not too bad I suppose… though I wish they leave souvenirs and not disappear when they die… she gave a good head."

Haruka chuckled, and tossed Keitaro a holster that held a few magazines, and a Steyr TMP sub-maching gun, silenced. Grabbing it, Keitaro checked its bullets, and saw that it was all the dead man's blood bullets. All the magazines are also made of the same bullet types, and he even found some for his gun. Taking out his clip, he replaced it with the new bullets.

"Does this happen every time?" Keitaro asked his aunt. "Is that why you sent me here?"

"No…" Haruka replied. "Get your pants and everything. I suspect we have more unwelcomed guests."

Putting his pants on, he placed the machete on his belt, and readied his TMP. His aunt nodded, and began to signal him with her hands.

Slowly and tactfully, they began to move out of his room. Haruka checked the left, and Keitaro checked the right, covering both their bases. Following her signal, Keitaro and Haruka began to slowly clear the halls. One time, they have found two vampires, only to exterminate them without much noise.

"So why are they here?" Keitaro whispered softly as he followed his aunt to another hallway. "And why doesn't the Inn have any extra protection?"

"Don't know why they are here… and as for your second question, we don't have too much heavy magical defenses because nothing like this should have happened," Haruka mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Keitaro asked.

"This inn houses the Stone of Dreams," Haruka replied. She seemed to have sensed her nephew's doubt, because she stated without even looking at him, "Yeah… though knowing you, you suspected that ever since M.T. called you about the dead lycans and mentioned the stone. Speaking about M.T., I heard she was sending something here."

"Really? Hope it helps us in our situation, and comes in the right time." Moving to another hall, they found another vampire, who was stealthily killed by Keitaro and his machete. "Doesn't housing the stone means more defense?" Keitaro asked.

"No… adding very big magical defenses around it would shout the stone's presence… so instead, we adapted a technological mean to use the Stone's power…" Haruka paused, her fist up. Keitaro stopped, and they both looked at living room. Everything looked clear. "KU was able to develop a technology that would leech the Stone's properties, giving the Inn and its grounds an anti-mana field. Most magical creatures would be powerless inside the field, and outside magical attacks wouldn't penetrate Hinata-sou."

"And the blackout knocked out that field," Keitaro nodded. Ever since the blackout, he felt strange sensations, and his sense being blocked. "That means the blackout was an act of attack."

"And also means that whoever is attacking us knew what to do beforehand, and knew where the stone was hidden," Haruka went towards the living room and motioned Keitaro to follow.

It wasn't long before 6 vampires suddenly appeared and attacked. Pushing Keitaro away, Haruka opened the UV light accessory from her assault rifle, and aimed it at one of her vampire attackers, and began to shoot. Keitaro didn't have time to bring his machete in play, and just began to block and dodge attacks.

Haruka got 4 of the vampires, who were now down on their knees, poisoned. Keitaro was still dodging his and in a moment of an attack, he saw an opening, and grabbed his machete and cut the head off the vampire again. He was about to turn to the last vampire, who just kicked his weapon out of the way, and punched him hard in the gut. Keeling a bit, Keitaro backed away from the vampire, who smirked at him and began to do a series of martial arts kata, doing kicks, flurry punches, jumps and summersaults as she approached him. Keitaro watched her with a bit of awe.

When she was closed distance, ready to attack him, Keitaro just grabbed his gun, and shot her in the head. She crumpled in the ground, helpless, and without much hesitation, grabbing his machete and began to kill all the vampires poisoned with the dead man's blood bullets. They all turned to dust.

"Which reminds me… what of the residents?" Keitaro asked. "I was on my way with Kitsune to her room…"

"Don't worry about it… first thing KU did was call me when the blackout came," Haruka replied. "Grabbed some weapons from the lab and made sure everyone was safe… found Kitsune unconscious near the stairs. Carried her back to her room. Then I came to check on you."

"Glad you still thought of me, H," Keitaro grinned.

"Well, I thought you were doing well against the two vampire sisters," Haruka smirked back. "Looks like everything is clear."

Keitaro was checking out the kitchen, and nodded. "Clear. Sheesh… you'd think the vampires would use more men when trying to steal the stone."

"Women, K2," Haruka replied. "Vampire women are the hunters… vampire men are the warriors. And these are just hunters."

"It's a figure of speech," Keitaro muttered peevishly.

Haruka's phone suddenly rang, and without a moment lost, she answered it. "H… yeah, KU?" Haruka began. She began to frown. "What…? You sure? Shit…"

Keitaro frowned. "What is it?"

"There are at least a dozen vampires coming towards the grounds," Haruka said. "KU is watching through the spy satellite. Before you ask, yeah, there's an emergency power for the lab, but nothing else. She spotted the vampires climbing up the stairs… a dozen of them."

"Alright… so, what's to worry?" Keitaro said. "We beat at least 9 of them already. We can beat 12 more."

"There were 3 B Class Vampires in the group," Haruka stated.

Keitaro was stunned momentarily. Most of what he fought in the inn was C classes, the lower ones. B classes were a different level… faster, more powerful, and resistant to dead man's blood. Frowning, he asked, "H, ask KU how long till she can activate the barrier again."

"KU… how long will you be able to get the electricity back?" Haruka asked. After a moment, she nodded. "KU says she needs 20 minutes… maybe 15."

"Alright, H, here's the plan… go up, and see if you can find a wide view of the grounds… you're still a pretty good shot long range with that Carbine, right?" Keitaro asked.

"K2, don't test me," Haruka gave him a small glare. Keitaro nodded, and began to walk towards the front entrance, much to Haruka's surprise. "Hey… what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to delay them," Keitaro stated evenly.

"How?"

"Watch," Keitaro smirked back at her, exiting the dorm.

* * *

_Hina Grounds_

About a dozen vampires walked up the stairs led by three beautiful vampire women. Judging by the clothes they wore, they were the commanders of the group. Behind them were also beautiful vampires, but paled compared to the three. They wore almost similar clothes. The pact approached the grounds softly, steadily, and slowly began to halt as they saw a figure in front of them.

Keitaro looked at all of them, and raised his TMP and handgun, aiming at them. The three vampire women up front looked at each other, and smirked. Keitaro tried to control his heartbeat as it was beating very fast. This idea of his was extremely stupid. "My name's Urashima… Keitaro Urashima. Owner and Landlord of Hinata-sou, which is actually an all girl's dorm. State your business."

The three vampire women in front laughed. The pact behind them followed, rather forcefully, actually. "Well, well… isn't that cute," one of them said. "A U-agent all alone in the grounds."

"Do you think your meager bullets are enough to stop us all, little boy?" another one said, the older one of the first vampire who spoke. "30 on that submachine gun… 15 on your handgun. You miss any of us before you run out of bullets, you will be done before you can reload."

"Shut it, I know my odds," Keitaro replied evenly, his face becoming colder and harder. "I got a proposition for you."

"And what is that?" the first vampire in front said.

Keitaro suddenly dropped his guns, much to the vampire's surprise. Then he laid down his machete, then his holster, and finally, his shirt. Shaking his limbs a bit, he pointed at the trio of vampires, and said in a very even voice, "I propose a one on one match… hand to hand. No weapons or interferences. If I win, you will walk out of here."

The third female vampire, probably the oldest one, asked, "And if we win?"

"You'll get me," Keitaro stated evenly. "I'll go to you without a word of complaint, and I'll even guide you to what you need."

Haruka, who was already in hiding behind a window, watching the whole thing blanched. What the hell was Keitaro doing?

Two of the vampires laughed. "Idiocy of humans…" the first one laughed. "It is a deal we can do without! You are alone, without back-up, and now without weapons. Why should we lower ourselves to even accept your deal?"

Why indeed, Keitaro thought. "Because you'll never have a chance to publicly humiliate a U-agent like this ever again…" he smirked a bit. "Besides… what is better? Risking deaths of your sisters in case I'm a man who never goes down without a fight? Or beat me to submission, one on one, without weapons, where you can choose who faces me."

"Interesting proposal, human," the third, the eldest sister replied. "I shall accept that offer."

"Sister, you will lower yourself to this human agent?" the second vampire stated angrily.

"Yes, because he stands no chance… and because besting him will put him as my property, and mines alone."

"Sister! You are unfair! We share everything!" the younger one stated angrily.

"HE WILL BE MINE ALONE!" the eldest one shouted, making everyone except Keitaro cringe. "A human male with a spine… pleasure will be wrought from taking that out. Everyone, for a circle around us… NOW!"

Keitaro smirked inwardly as the vampires began to move. The two class B vampires were muttering mutinous words, but still moved towards the circle. The eldest one, the third class B vampire, was moving towards him, wearing black gloves. She was smiling seductively at him. Keitaro took a deep breathe, and went to a fighting position. She stopped a few steps in front of him, and beckoned him to attack. He did.

Dashing suddenly towards her, he did a two punch combo, only to be dodged. He did more punches, kicks, and even elbows trying to mount a decent offense only to have the girl duck, roll, dodge, and at times disappear. Then, when she did attack, he barely was able to dodge it. She was much faster than those clones of Kitsune and Naru, and more careful with her attacks as well. It wasn't long until he was hit though. A punch in his gut that was strong enough to drive him away from her.

He wanted to throw up… the damn force was too strong to take too many. Cursing, he blocked the pain out and charged towards her again, this time, focusing his attacks on her legs. She began to weave around his attacks like it was nothing, and then, like before, she began to attack. This time, though, Keitaro slowed himself for a moment, displaying an opening, and when the vampire did try to expose it, he blocked the attack coming towards him, and countered with one of his deadliest moves… the hammer blow.

The hammer blow is specifically a skill used against humans or human-like creatures. It's a strong force of punch towards the heart, not using the knuckles but the lower part of the hand. It hit the vampire squarely in the chest that she didn't even have time to block. She fell down with the hit like a sack of potatoes, and caused an uproar. The vampire pact suddenly began to scream, muttering things. Keitaro himself blinked, wondering if he actually won it. It wasn't until he saw the smile of the two other B class vampires did he realize that it wasn't over.

Then without mercy, his opponent vanished and reappeared in front of him, kneeing him in the gut. Bending down, Keitaro grabbed his stomach area in pain, while his opponent raised her leg high in the air and drove it hard on his back. He fell down with a groan, but rolled away in case she wasn't done with her attack. He realized then that he made a mistake when he was on his back, and his opponent was flying, her hip targeting his chest. She landed on his lungs and sternum, driving out all the air, and straining his ribs as well. He coughed and rolled in pain.

She laughed at his fallen form. "This is nothing compared to what will be done to you when you lose," she said. She then began to remove her boots, and smiled at him evilly. Walking up to him, one of her feet exposed, she then looked at him and smirked. "Lick my feet… and admit your defeat… then I'll let you live longer than necessary for a human meat."

Keitaro ignored her, trying to block out the pain. When he was able to think better, he twirled his body, his foot catching her feet, tripping her. Standing up, he tried to attack her whilst she was down, only to have his leg get caught in her legs, and pinned down. Her hand shot towards his neck, and then he was carried up in the air by his neck.

Keitaro tried to kick her, but she only shrugged them off. She smiled. "I guess it's your defeat, human. First thing I'll train you is to do everything I tell you… even if it's cleaning my body with just your tongue. We'll start with my feet… what do you think, eh?" She laughed hard, and the rest of the pact began to laugh, except for the two sisters who muttered about his opponent being selfish.

Suddenly, the lights of the Inn came back on. Grinning, Keitaro felt the vampire's grip on him loosen, and her strength waned. He kicked her hard as she let go of him, and grabbed her neck, pinning her to the ground. The other vampires muttered in alarm, the two B class vampires were shocked.

"Guess I win," Keitaro said to his enemy, struggling uselessly against him. Since the field came back on, it seems the vampires practically turned into normal human women. "You should have finished me earlier, dear, before we could get the field up. Do you yield?"

The younger of the three sisters shouted. "You CHEATED!"

Keitaro didn't bother to look at her. "No… I was deliberately delaying you… but really her fault for not trying to finish me as quickly as she could."

The second sister grabbed Keitaro's machete. "We are not to be beaten by some lowly human!" Raising the weapon, she was about to charge when she was shot right in the head. She vanished at once and turned to dust.

"SISTER!" the younger and Keitaro's opponent shouted. The younger one shrieked at Keitaro. "You killed her! You had her killed!"

"That was her own fault," Keitaro stared at his opponent coldly. "No weapons, no interference. You lost, so my offer still stands. You can leave this place… but if you insist… my group of snipers up there will pick you guys apart like tissue paper. What do you say?"

"I yield…" she replied. Nodding, Keitaro let her go, and she stood up, and glared at him. "You may have won today, but next time… I will get you." She then ordered the group to get away, and they ran away from Hinata-sou, leaving Keitaro alone to watch them leave. When they were no where in sight, Keitaro gave a very heavy sigh and collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

Haruka came down rushing towards Keitaro's side. "If that is your idea of delaying an enemy, why don't you just ask them for a carnival date while you were at it?"

"Hey… it worked, didn't it?" Keitaro asked, chuckling softly. "Besides… I'm not doing anything like that again. She was kicking my ass hard…"

Haruka grinned. "More training for you if some B-class vampire gives you difficulty."

"Then you try it H, without weapons, without interferences or tricks," Keitaro challenged.

Haruka rolled her eyes. "I've been doing that before you were itching you're daddy's pants."

Keitaro laughed at the joke. For a moment, he stared at the sky, sighing. Well… at least it's over. Haruka's phone rang again, and she answered it quickly. Muttering a bit, Keitaro said, "You know… you guys got to put an emergency electrical line so something like this doesn't ever happen again."

"… What? You sure?!" Haruka frowned again. Keitaro saw it, and grimaced.

What now? he thought.

"Damn it… Keitaro get up…" Haruka stood up.

"What is it now?" Keitaro asked tiredly.

"Someone penetrated the foundation of Hinata-sou, and going for the stone."

Keitaro suddenly sat up. "What?" he demanded.

"I'm guessing the vampires were here to cover that up," Haruka grimaced. "Damn it… and I thought I could finally get some rest. Get the hell up K2, we're not finished with our job yet. We're going to KU's lab."

Keitaro stood up, getting his stuff, and followed Haruka. In his head, he began to ask himself what was going on again. And when was it going to finish.

It was going to be a long night for him, that much he knew for sure.

**To Be Continued…**

_Closure… everything almost ends as the confrontation with his real enemies. Keitaro must now protect the stone or die trying. _


	7. Chapter 7

_KU's Lab_

Keitaro and Haruka made their way in the lab, where Su was waiting on them at her computer terminal. In the screen, one of it showed the outside of Hinata-sou, and the other now showing a big map of maze which Keitaro surmised to be the underground foundation of Hinata-sou. Around the map were small squares displaying static.

"Ever since the blackout, the only thing I could operate was the satellite," Su said as she began to type in the six keyboards with her two hands in incredible speed. "But now that the power's back, I've been having heads-up alerts from the underground. Whoever they are, they're making a beeline to the stone."

In the map of the foundation, there were red blinking lights. Keitaro studied the map for a moment, deducing that the blinking red lights were the broken cameras. Whoever it was, they must really know where the stone is. Or at least a general view. They never crossed the same paths, but they also didn't take the fastest one.

"Vampires?" Keitaro asked.

"Unlikely, but our only suspect," Haruka replied. "With the anti-mana field around, though, it makes me wonder if their smart. Without mana, most supernatural creatures turn as weak as average human beings. You would know, right, K2?"

Of course he knew… he was able to turn the tables against a B-class vampire in less than a second when the field came up. "So, what are we planning? Call the Calvary?"

"It may take a few hours…" Su replied. "Besides, with the anti-mana field, I don't think it's going to be that hard to beat them."

"We don't know what they are, we don't know how many," Keitaro countered. "Too many factors to consider."

"That doesn't stop you now, does it?" Haruka mumbled, thinking.

"Of course not," Keitaro replied. "But it's going to be stupid to go in there unprepared."

"Then get prepared," Haruka ordered. "I'm sending you in there. Delay, kill, whatever, do not let them touch the stone."

Keitaro nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Su stopped typing for a moment, and helped Keitaro re-arm himself. Giving him a few more iron rune shots for bullets, she also gave him some pills. Questioning them, Su just said, "Pain killers… you look worse than you think." Taking two, Keitaro noted how fast the pain in his sides seems to vanish. His machete was with him, along with his handgun. His clothes were also much more fitting for fighting. Cargo pants and shirt, and a belt that could hold his clips and weapons, he tested his movements and found it satisfactory.

"Alright… looks good," Keitaro mentioned as he righted himself. Su nodded, and handed him a communicator which would go on his right ear. "Means of contact to you?"

"And us to you," Su nodded. "The foundation is a puzzle, so you need someone to direct you…" she handed him a small chip. "This is to follow your movements in the map."

"Got it," Keitaro placed the chip on his pocket. "I'm ready…"

Su nodded, and led him towards the elevator. Pressing a few buttons, she looked at Keitaro, and said, "This will bring you halfway to the stone. Still, it's easy to get lost, so listen to my every word."

"Got it," Keitaro smiled at Su. "Don't expect this to be an everyday thing, KU."

Su just smiled at him. "Yeah… you might get tired of that getting it from Kitsune."

Keitaro smirked and as the elevator came up, he rode it, and without a word, waved goodbye as the door closed. How deep he was going, he didn't now, not really knowing how fast he was moving. He was taking deep breathes, thinking of a battle plan. If there were more than 3 or four intruders, he'd have a harder time, but considering how fast they moved in the maze, he surmised a small group.

When the elevator doors opened, he grabbed his gun out, and got ready with it. Noting that the surroundings were clear, he opened his line to Su. "K2 here… landed and clear. Over."

"Alrights, K2, listen up," Su's bubbly voice responded. We first go forward and when you see a intersection, turn right…"

Keitaro followed instructions to the letter, and he found himself surrounded by the same looking metallic walls and lights. No wonder he thought that G and H didn't need extra protection on the stone. Anyone would get lost in a big labyrinth that looked the same everywhere he went. He took at least 10 turns, each with different directions, and for a few moments, Keitaro wondered if he was lost or circling around. It wasn't until he reached a white pillar did he realize that Su had been leading him correctly.

"K2, you should see the elevator by now. That brings you directly to the hallway where they are holding the stone," Su's voice stated in his communicator.

"How about the intruders?" Keitaro asked.

"Motion sensors read that they are downstairs… they're already in the stone's holding place."

Keitaro pressed the button, and checked his gun. Making sure it was going to work, he also placed another hand on his machete. Taking the elevator, he rode down, feeling a sudden dread wash over him. He shook it off. When the elevator came stopped, he brought his gun up to aim. The door opened to reveal a corridor, and at the end of that corridor, there was a door towards the stone. Wasting no time, he ran towards the door, kicked it open, and his eyes began to scan the room. There was only one target. Her back was facing him, and she seemed to have heard his entry because she was slowly turning to face him.

He didn't give her a chance to move. Without pause, he shot her in the head, twice to make sure, only for them to stop at her forehead, and flatten at the speed they were traveling. She was pushed back, rather annoyed, and Keitaro's eyes widened.

"That was rather rude, Mr. Urashima," the woman told him, holding her forehead. In her head, she had cat ears, and she had a noticeable tail behind her.

"Neko… lycan?" Keitaro muttered as he suddenly felt his right side of his head seemingly explode. He shouted as he flew away from the impact, his communicator shattered and some pieces embedded on his skin. He was glad nothing came in his ear. Shaking his head, he grabbed his machete without thinking, only to be shoved away by what seemed to be a blur. He felt another kick on his sides, and flew once again, impacting a wall. This time, the force was strong enough for him to throw up.

Rolling in pain, Keitaro cursed. He tried to raise his gun and fired at the blurry form approaching him. Like the first target, the bullets had no effect on her, and she didn't bother to dodge or dash at him, taking the hits like some sort of kryptonian. After she got to him, she grabbed his gun, and threw it away. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought him up.

His vision cleared, and he looked at his attacker weakly. She was wearing a rather crude smile, her eyes sharp on his. He coughed a bit again, before he muttered her name… "Nina-chan…?"

She threw him over her shoulder like a rag doll, and he landed painfully, sliding across the floor. The first neko-lycan, who he shot first, was already on him, and delivered a very hard kick to his head. He rolled away again, still conscious, but this time, he spat blood.

"I hate that name," Nina muttered. She spat at him.

"Now, now, Shinara, be kind, for you are about to kill him," the first neko-lycan went beside Nina. "Well, well… Mr. Urashima, it's nice to finally see you in person. My sister has told me so much about you, yes she has."

Keitaro tried to stand up, but felt too weak to. The pain killers seemed to have not much effect anymore, as he felt soreness all over. "Shi… nara…" he whispered. He looked at the first neko-lycan he saw. "Then you are…"

"Shinata," she answered with a small smile.

"But… you're dead… both of you…" Keitaro answered.

"Not quite, I'm afraid," Shinata replied with a small smile. "Though you have to thank my sister… you never noticed her to be a neko-lycan. She sacrificed her own limbs just to put our cover…" Squatting down beside him, Shinata grabbed Keitaro's chin. He jerked his head away, only to be slapped hard by Shinara, and he didn't budge too much anymore.

"Look at my sister when she wants you too," she said scathingly.

"Now, now, Shinara, don't fret him too much," Shinata smiled. "Shinara sacrificed her ears and tail to throw everyone off. Even the Otohimes were fooled. They were the ones that assumed that we were killed by vampires. They even did the DNA testing… but since we were twins, you'd never really tell the difference through blood."

"… but… the vampires were involved… weren't they?" Keitaro asked, his breathing and soreness fading bit by bit.

"We struck a deal with them," Shinata stated. "We get the stone of dreams… and we share its power… of course, we convinced them that we would allow the stone's power to not affect theirs, but that was a lie. They were used quite well…"

"The plan was to hide your presence, and give you time to penetrate the maze…" Keitaro's mind clicked.

"Yes… and Shinara, or Nina-chan as you called her befriended the tenant Shinobu to find the secret entrance to foundation…" Shinata stood up and motioned the stone. "The stone has been in our family for long… we can feel its presence even far away. Your grandmother was wise to hide and isolate the neko-lycan race. Sure, she did it to protect us, but she also did it to hide the stone. After finding out where it was though, getting through the maze was rather easy."

She turned away, and walked towards the stone, and watched it glow. "Beautiful, isn't it? The gift from the heavens to us… a race where mana is our natural enemy. We were powerful at those times… we were considered almost regal. Demons, gods… Ha! They couldn't touch us… that is, until your great grandfather arrived."

She turned around, and gave an ugly smile. Nodding at Shinara, who dragged Keitaro up, and pinned his arms on his back. Keitaro's mind quickly wondered what was going on, until Shinata punched him strongly in the stomach. He groaned and gritted his teeth as he felt the impact, and his arms were tied up, so comforting the area was a problem.

"You're unlucky, Mr. Urashima… because you look like him…" Shinata smiled. "Like your great grandfather, I mean. We both are so glad that you came alone, because this will be very enjoyable."

With that, she unleashed a furry of punches that began to impact Keitaro in the stomach, chest, and face. He couldn't even groan anymore as he was being batted everywhere, and his blood began to run freely. It was only a few seconds but it seemed to be days before she stopped. Shinara let him go, and he fell down, almost unconscious. Keitaro prayed to be unconscious.

Shinata smiled, and then licked his bloodied face, and then kissed him. Keitaro suddenly felt his mind going alert, and sensation of his skin waking up. He felt his whole being suddenly brimming with energy, but with that, the dull pain became even more pronounced, and as she let go of her kiss, he began to yell, moan and grab his sides in pain.

"Like it?" Shinata smiled as she watched Keitaro roll in pain. "A gift from us… instantly revives stamina… I know most humans fantasize about that act because of sex… being revived, and raving for more, I hear. But… I think you don't feel that way anymore, do you? Because we can punish you how much we want, and we'll never give you the chance to sleep on it. Come here boy…"

Shinata grabbed Keitaro by his hair, and forced him up. "You were lucky to just get that much from me… I promised my sister that she'd have you alone. And she's… much more violent than me… right sister?"

"Hold him sister…" Shinara stated.

Keitaro's arms were once again pinned on his back. Keitaro struggled, but the neko-lycan was too strong for him. His breathing became ragged as his thoughts began to imagine the pain he just felt, and how much pain he'll feel more. He must have shivered or displayed his fear because Shinata whispered to his ear, "Scared now? I can feel it… I can even smell it… and its natural, Mr. Urashima. After all… you are at our mercy."

"Sister… spread his legs," Shinara stated. Shinata seemed to smile, and complied, using her legs to hold his. Keitaro's breathing began to accelerate as he saw the evil smile in front of him. Without warning, a swift and painful kick came to his groin.

Keitaro didn't bother to hold his scream anymore, as he began to shake uncontrollably. He screamed again, now steeling himself, trying to block out the pain. He couldn't. Shinata began to laugh. "How did that feel, Mr. Urashima? That is what we call pain that your children will even feel."

Keitaro's breathe quickened even more, and he was immobile in his position. He cursed, though he didn't bother to pay attention to what he was cursing. Shinara continued to smile. "He uses it a lot… from the visits I've had with Shinobu, he reeked of sex."

"Well, now, isn't that interesting," Shinata said with a laugh. "Isn't it frowned upon for a manager of an all-girl's dorm to be having sexual relationships with his tenants?"

Keitaro grimaced, his head rocking back and forth. His face became hard. "You know… you're a bunch of pussies… I've known human women hit harder than you…"

Shinara looked at him, rather surprised, and Shinata laughed. "Don't worry sister… he's a U-agent… he's trained to talk like this to quell your momentum. He's shivering and scared inside…"

"That's what you think…" Keitaro began to laugh crazily. "Come on then! Hit me! Hit me with your best shot!"

Shinara complied, and she gave another quick kick to his groin. Keitaro shouted in pain again, and shivered uncontrollably. He began to moan… "No… no…"

"Had enough?" Shinata asked.

"No… to the right… you missed its brother 3 inches in the right…" Keitaro muttered, voice shaking. Shinara growled and again, unleashed another kick, and Keitaro growled again in pain, but was now laughing madly. "Yes! YES! Now I can tell everyone you died giving me a foot job!"

Shinata seemed to have noticed her sister's loss in words and momentum, and growled. Out of nowhere she took a knife out with a rather wavy looking blade. Keitaro stole a glance and recognized it as one of the knives that was thrown at him in the day he was investigating an intruder in the grounds. Without warning, she stabbed Keitaro right in the thigh, getting him to scream a bit, but when she twisted her blade, it was full blown.

Pulling her blade out, she let him stumble on the ground, clutching his groin and thigh area. She now went towards the stone, and then grabbed it. She looked back at him, and at her sister, and then smiled. "Shinara, as I promised… I leave you to him."

Shinara mumbled a few words, and walked towards her sister, and the two shared a kiss in front of Keitaro's eyes. He saw their tongues lashing at each other, and he grimaced a bit. Shinara softly told her sister, "I'll follow… after I make him suffer for killing our mother and father… and destroying our clan."

Shinata smiled. "Whatever makes you happy, sister," and took the stone, and slowly approached Keitaro. Looking down at him, she said, "Your face… its almost identical to that man… Gendou Urashima. So… don't take it to heart that my sister seems to put you as the man that destroyed her life. Besides… knowing her… you'll have other things in your mind. Like begging her to end your life."

With that, she walked away from Keitaro, who tried to grab her foot. Instead, his hand was stomped by Shinara, who was looking at him hungrily. "You will not touch my sister with your dirty hand. And to punish your arm for even thinking of assisting it…" She grabbed his arm, and sat on his shoulder, and without even blinking, pulled his arm, dislocating his shoulder.

Keitaro didn't even know if he screamed… he felt his throat was already so sore from earlier, that he could only mumble as he grabbed his shoulder. Shinara seems to smile with every punishment she was giving. Next thing she did was wrap her legs around his ribs, and then began to squeeze.

Keitaro's lungs contracted… not enough to disallow him to breathe but hard enough to make him choke for air. He looked at her, and said, "If you needed… a pillow… you can buy one… just outside…"

Shinara growled and began to move her legs a bit. Keitaro groaned as he felt his ribs suddenly being moved unnaturally and strained at her massage. "Pillow's don't talk… they don't scream… nor will they ever look like you," she said scathingly. She smiled as she moved her legs again, straining Keitaro's ribs even more and got a groan for her action. She smiled. "The pressure is enough to cause pain, yet soft enough not to break your ribs… how does it feel, you bastard?"

Keitaro groaned, his eyes were on ceiling. He saw a few small spaces for air, and briefly wondered if there were any rats around. He tried to think of a bird small enough to fit in those holes. He tried to think anything just to ignore the pain. But he couldn't, because his silence caused the neko-lycan to put even more pressure. He groaned louder. "Uh… I always did enjoy a good squeeze…" he stated softly, trying to piss her off.

She growled angrily. Letting him go, she punched him hard in the head, and moved towards his legs. Twisting one of them, she began to use her legs to lock his legs into a figure 4, and clinched it with her own. Keitaro's groan turned once again to the scream as she began to put pressure on his knees and legs. She added more pressure and Keitaro could only pray for unconsciousness to hit him. Or anyone to save him.

Then came an answer to his prayer… with a single "Myuh!"

Shinara let go of her lock, and stood up suddenly, wondering where the noise was coming from. From the ceiling, she saw a small creature flying towards them, entering through one of the small spaces of the ventilation shaft. It was slowly flying towards them. She grinned, then began to laugh.

"This is what they send you?" she said mockingly. "A flying little… whatever it is. Even I feel sorry for you, Mr. Urashima." Grabbing his neck, she then formed a fist. "Hmmm… should I crack your jaw this time… then start tearing your limbs one at a time? Yes… maybe we'll start with the jaw." She raised her fist, ready to punch Keitaro's jaw to a million pieces when the flying 'whatever' suddenly came and intercepted the fist.

Shinara shouted suddenly as she felt she hit a magical barrier, and with the laws of physics, she felt her own momentum shift against her. She moved away before she could have done damage to herself, and when the smoke cleared, she saw what the flying creature was.

"… An Otohime divine hot spring turtle?" she growled.

Keitaro's mind asked, 'A what now?' but as he looked at the turtle that landed on him, it raised one of its flippers, and cried out, "Myuh!"

For a moment, he blinked at it, but then noticed that the turtle was carrying a belt that had a clip for his gun, and a communicator. Raising his eyebrows, he looked towards where his gun was, and tried to stand up, holding the turtle with his good hand. Shinara shouted and dashed towards him, with a punch. Keitaro flinched a bit as he saw the attack coming, only for another magical barrier appeared to block the punch. He also noticed a rune in the turtle's shell glowing.

Putting it in his pocket, Keitaro dashed towards his gun, knowing now that he was protected thanks to the turtle. Shinara tried to stop him, but he only charged towards the gun. He jumped as she tried to trip him, rolled on the ground, grabbed his gun. Taking the iron shots out, he placed the one he got from the turtle, and loaded it in, aimed at Shinara, who was dashing at him. He shot her twice.

Two bullets entered her chest and stomach area, the silver pointed pullet penetrating her skin. She paused as she felt the bullets enter her, and suddenly, began to throw up blood as the silver poured into to her system. She got to her knees and mumbled softly, "Sister… I'm sorry…" before her eyes glazed and dropped dead on the spot. Keitaro sighed, and got to his knees.

"I hate incestual pussy cats…" he muttered before taking a moment. Keitaro took out the turtle, who looked at him, then said "Myuh" again before he grabbed the communicator in his belt, and put it in his ear.

"Su…?" he asked weakly.

"Keitaro!" Su's voice came in loud and clear. "You scared us… we lost contact when you whispered about Neko-lycans. How are you?"

"Bad… I'll need more of those pain killers… and maybe some first aid," Keitaro said. "Get that ready as I go back to the lab. And prep the satellite and bike. There were two of them… one got the stone… one I killed," he looked at the turtle. "Who's turtle is this?"

"Yours. M. T. sent this to you as a package," Su replied. "It just arrived. Good thing though, cause you needed the right tools."

"Thanks… interesting little reptile, isn't he?" Keitaro asked.

"She, Keitaro… and yup, interesting," Su said with an eager tone. "Never seen a divine hot spring turtle! Its said it can fly, is smart, and protects its owner from harm. I'm gonna have to experiment on its lots!"

Keitaro smiled a bit. "No way… now just get all things prepared. We got a cat to catch."

**To Be Concluded… **

_Final confrontation between Keitaro and Shinata. Tragedy and Triumph. Next. _


	8. Chapter 8

Keitaro shouted as Haruka fixed his shoulder. She didn't say much ever since she arrived once again in the lab, a moment after he returned. Su said that Haruka had to check on the tenants, made sure they were really safe. And when she was done, she returned, only to see Keitaro's sorry state. She offered to do the first aid while Su focused now on tracking the neko-lycan who just exited the dorm just minutes ago, and arming the bike that Keitaro asked.

"You should be a wrestler," Haruka stated, bandaging Keitaro's thigh that was stabbed moments ago after disinfecting it. "They pay people to get beaten up."

"Wrestling's fake," Keitaro mumbled as he took three painkillers. He grabbed a few more bandages and began to wrap them around his chest. "Besides… you can just tap out in wrestling… those damn sadists wouldn't stop beating the hell out of me even if I begged." He groaned as he felt a bit more pain before it began to dull thanks to the painkillers.

Haruka finished up with her work, and then smirked at Keitaro. "Alright, Keitaro. Where else did they hurt you? I'll kiss it and make better," she teased with a lopsided grin. Keitaro just looked at her and chuckled, only for his ribs to groan in soreness, and he winced.

"H, if you knew where they'd hurt me, you wouldn't even say that," Keitaro held his sides. The pain was almost leaving him now.

"Don't be shy, K2, I'm here to help after all," Haruka said evenly.

Keitaro just rolled his eyes, and pointed at his groin. Haruka looked at where he was pointing, then glared at Keitaro. She was about to grab her paper fan when Keitaro stopped her, "WHOA! I'm injured here!"

"You're sicker than injured if you think I'll try … whatever… to your… whatever," Haruka stuttered a bit.

Keitaro rolled his eyes. "You're the one that's sick, here, H. They did a good number on me… they knew where to hurt me." Patting himself, he checked how the bandages were. They would hold until he got back, then he can relax and probably go to the hospital. Though he knew with his injuries, he wouldn't be doing any managerial or bed-time duties for some time.

Grabbing a bike suit with some padding, he wore it, and checked himself. Movement seemed okay, and he could wear a holster over it for his weapons. Now that he knew who he was fighting, he wasn't going to get caught with his pants down. He looked at the turtle that Mutsumi sent him, and it raised its flipper with another "Myuh."

Keitaro took it, and looked at it. "Look… it may be uncomfortable for a while, but hang on for a bit, okay?" he asked the turtle, who seemed to nod before he stuffed it in his riding suit. He kept it half-way unzipped for the turtle's air. Grabbing another H&K USP Tactical and loading it with normal silver bullets (one without liquid silver inside) in case he needed them, he put them on his holster along with his own USP with the silver bullets.

"K2, why are you bringing the divine turtle?" Haruka asked. "The barrier it produces is made of mana… and with the anti-mana stone on the neko-lycan, you won't be able to use it."

"Her," Keitaro corrected. He still hasn't named the turtle yet, but maybe after tonight, he'll get to christen her. "Besides, don't worry… I'll find a way. That's what we do, right?"

As he was about to walk away, Haruka threw a C shaped cup at him made of hard material. Giving her a questioning glance, Keitaro smirked a bit, and Haruka could only say, "I'd like to have nieces and nephews one day… and you don't count."

"I'm touched," Keitaro stated, smiling. "So… what's the mission?"

"Retrieve the stone," Haruka answered straight.

"What of the thief and infiltrator?" Keitaro asked with a rather cold edge in his voice.

"Normally, we'd say alive because of G's Neko-lycan protection act, but… since they are officially dead already, do what you will," Haruka smirked at Keitaro. He nodded, and went towards the garage, where Su was fitting his bike. Checking everything on him, he grabbed a helmet to use.

"Here," Su gave Keitaro a smaller earpiece communicator. "Last one's too big for the helmet to fit."

"Status of the target?" Keitaro asked.

"Walking slowly… passed a few blocks already…" Su smiled. "She doesn't seem to be in a hurry."

"Why should she?" Keitaro muttered softly. "To her, I'm being tortured and slowly killed by her sister. She's got the anti-mana stone, and now believes no one can stop her."

Su nodded at that, and patted the bike. "Well, I loaded it with bullets, refueled the booster, and even added some more boom in the self-destruct," Su smiled at the bike. "So, if you can't stop her with this, my guess is no one can."

"Guess you'll watch over me?" Keitaro asked as he got on the bike, and started the engine. Su walked towards the wall, and pushed a button, making a whole section move upwards, revealing an incline, which Keitaro guessed would allow him to exit the lab.

"Yup… watch you so you won't get unnecessarily hurt," Su smiled at him.

"Like my own personal guardian angel," Keitaro smirked.

"More like a waiting bride," Su took her tongue out at him.

Wearing his helmet, Keitaro had an amused smile on his face. "LETS RIDE!" he shouted, muffled through the helmet, and revved his bike. Shifting it to the first gear, he drove with a loud roar towards the incline, and drove through a long tunnel before he saw the exit where when the outside air hit him, he realized it was just the base of the stairs before Hinata-sou. Shifting to second gear, he smiled as he did a wheelie and raced across the night.

* * *

Shinata walked calmly in the deserted road. It was late already; people now sleeping home comfortably… well except that Urashima man. She was expecting her sister to bring him alive at their hideout. As much as she loved her very much, Shinata felt her sister was more of a sadist than she was… not that she minded. Neko-lycans seldom forgive and rarely forget. For her, one Urashima's the same as the other and the poor chap was just born unlucky to have his great grandfather's face and voice. 

As she got to a stoplight, she heard a bike slowly approach her. Looking at the driver, she couldn't see his face, covered in a darkened helmet, and his scent was mixed with fumes of the bike, though she swore she knew the scent. The stoplight was green, so she paused to let the bike passed, so she found nothing wrong as the bike seemed to accelerate. But when it suddenly break in front of her using the front wheel breaks, letting his rear wheel rise, she didn't expect the bike to turn and the rear wheel hitting her hard on the face.

She rolled on the ground, and she saw the driver get a gun out. She cursed, and rolled away as he shot at her. She barely dodged the bullets, and using all her supernatural speed to get away, dashing left to right, she jumped over the fence. Dashing towards a building, she saw a woman grabbing her keys to a Mazda 3 car, and without warning, gently knocked the woman unconscious from behind, grabbed the keys, and began to drive away.

* * *

"K2, to your left, two blocks, Mazda 3, grey color…" Su's voice stated clearly in his earpiece. Nodding, Keitaro downshifted and shifted his weight to his left as he turned. He then accelerated without losing any power. 

Su was right… the car was right in front of him, ignoring traffic rules all over the place, and he tried to keep up, only for her to accelerate even more. He smiled and shifted to a higher gear and accelerated. When he got close and made sure that there was no one around, he flicked a switched, and his machine guns activated. Feeling the trigger appear on the handlebars, he began to shoot at the car.

Shinata cursed as she felt the rear glass break to pieces. She wasn't too worried about the gun bullets until one passed through her cheeks, and drew her blood. Her eyes widened and ducked cursing as she realized the bullets being fired were silver… not the ones that inject liquid silver in through a silver needle, but silver bullets. She turned to a sharp left, barely missing a lone pedestrian.

Keitaro turned left stopping his shots. He was about to deck the car again into swiss cheese when he realized that the car was going towards a crowded place. Cursing, he hid his machine gun, and grabbed the extra USP he brought, and accelerated towards the car's right side. When he was at the driver's level, he aimed towards Shinata, who saw him coming, suddenly swerved to the right.

Keitaro used his downshifted immediately, barely avoiding the crash. Instead, he aimed towards the rear tire and fired. It flattened immediately. Shinata cursed and accelerated but with one tire blown out, she didn't get much, and the response became sluggish. She went zigzag around the crowd crossing the street, barely hitting anyone, but she still was able to get clear roads, and with a little emergency brake, she was able to slide towards the right, and accelerated again.

Keitaro didn't follow her but immediately turned right, and went zigzag around the cars himself, with Su following him and Shinata, the satellite her eyes. He turned left, and looked at the clearing, and Keitaro spotted the car. He got an idea. Going right, parallel to where the car was traveling, he suddenly activated the bike's self destruct sequence and he accelerated asking Su for the car's position, calculating as he passed intersection to intersection.

"K2, whatcha doing?" Su demanded. "My comp here says you activated the self destruct sequence! It's counting at 20!"

He ignored her, and began to continue to calculate. He knew he was now way ahead of her, and when he felt the timing was right, he swerved towards left and stopped his bike.

"KU, tell me when the car is two blocks away!" Keitaro said.

"Roger… passing three… alright, it passed two!" Su stated. "15 seconds Keitaro till the bike goes boom! What are you doing?"

Keitaro didn't reply, and activated the jet booster. His whole bike suddenly began to vibrate and shake almost uncontrollably, and in less than a second, he went from 0 to almost 90 in 2 seconds. Still accelerating, he heard Su seemingly shout with glee as she watched Keitaro's bike shoot towards the unknowing Mazda.

The bike was counting 10 seconds when he saw the Mazda. He grabbed his watch, pressed the button, revealing the grappling hook, and aimed it to the nearest light post seconds before impact. The line extended, and pulled him up as the bike crashed into the car.

Shinata's eyes suddenly widened when she saw Keitaro's bike coming at her at 210 or so kilometers per hour. She didn't even have time to blink as the bike hit her side with an ugly sound of metal clashing metal. The car tipped over by the speed and acceleration of the bike that it twice rolled on the concrete, entering a park grounds. Shinata's eyes widened when she heard the bike counting down.

**5… 4… 3… 2… have a nice day.**

An explosion so loud it put the car in flames, inside out. The bike itself was totaled… some of its pieces flying in the air. Just a few meters away from the burning car, Keitaro removed his helmet, and smirked at the burning sight. "Burn, baby, burn," he muttered coldly.

Then to his surprise, the burning car door was kicked open, and inside, out came a much burnt and very feral looking Shinata who was staring at him coldly. Her clothes were burnt completely, revealing a very naked neko-lycan, the stone of dreams attached to some sort of necklace which Keitaro guessed to be the original holding place of the stone.

Seeing his face, she growled. "You got balls following me after what I did to you!"

"Yeah, too bad your sister couldn't take those away," Keitaro raised his gun at her. "I told you both… the world's going to know you died giving me a foot job. I did your sister… now, I'm doing you."

Shinata's breath stopped. "… what do you mean?"

"You're sister is waiting for you in hell," Keitaro muttered coldly. He pulled the trigger.

But that soon as he did, Shinata suddenly vanished from his view, and something hard hit his nose. Keitaro screamed as he fell back, dropping his gun, his nose bloodied. He felt another attack coming and dodged, and began to move away from her. After dodging another attack, he countered with a strong elbow to her gut. He thought it may have affected her, but when his attack hit, it felt like he just tried to hit a brick wall.

Keitaro's eyes widened when he saw the look on Shinata's face. She was glowing now, her ki beginning to show itself. Her eyes though… they looked at him and promised death. He took a step back momentarily, and turned around and began to run.

She roared at him. Fur began to sprout from her body, covering her breasts and crotch area. Her hands and feet grew claws. The stone of dreams was still around her neck. Her body then became more muscular, and her eyes became even more feral. Her teeth became even sharper. "You can run… but you cannot hide!!" she roared. She disappeared from view.

Keitaro felt and heard the running neko-lycan behind him, and her roar sent chills down his spine. He cursed. He wasted time talking to her. He should have just shot her when she was still in a state of disbelief. Now she's mad… really mad.

His back was suddenly swiped with sharp claws, and he shouted a bit in surprise, tripping. Falling on his back, he didn't have time to feel the ground because something forced him up, and grabbed his hand.

He saw Shinata, now fully embracing her savage side as she stared at his eyes with a feral grin. Her teeth showed how sharp they were at him, and he swallowed. He suddenly felt her fist ram towards his stomach in a force so strong, he thought her fist just passed through his guts. That almost put him unconscious, but she grabbed his neck, and kissed him again. Reviving him, she then twisted his arm, and placed his shoulder in a tree, and kicked at it.

Keitaro shouted as the shoulder that his aunt just fixed dislocated again. He was grabbed again by the neck and forced him to face her, and she gave him an uppercut so strong that he felt his jaw burst. Again, she kissed him, tasting the blood in his mouth with her tongue, reviving him, to feel more pain.

She was going to kill him… slowly and very painfully. Keitaro's mind could only process that thought as the pain was once again entering his system. Keitaro, focusing on his good arm, began to go towards the necklace where the stone was placed, ignoring the pain as she began to punch his ribs and gut to pieces. She got her licks in before finally, Keitaro, with all his strength, pulled the necklace and threw it away from them, unnoticed by Shinata, who was going to throw one punishing punch to his face.

The punch he was about to receive was suddenly blocked by a magic field. Shinata's eyes widened, and felt her own body break as the momentum shifted against her, effectively breaking her own arm. She roared loudly as she backed away from him, holding her broken arm. Keitaro turned around, placed his dislocated shoulder on the tree trunk, and hit it hard once. He screamed as he felt his shoulder connect.

Cursing out loud, trying to block the pain, he raised his extra gun at her, and was about to shoot when it was swiped away. Shinata was using her left arm now that her right arm was useless, and swiped towards Keitaro, only for her attack to be blocked again by a magical barrier. He then kicked her hard, and with all his remaining strength, he closed the distance on her and began to fight dirty.

Grabbing her arms, he began to give her headbutts so strong that his forehead was cut, then, releasing her arms, he began to jab his finger knuckles at her ribs, armpit, and her own nose. She growled in pain and annoyance, swiped at him again, only for him to duck, and he grabbed her tail, and yanked really hard.

She screamed, and turned around to swipe at him only for her attack to be dodged, and when Keitaro was behind her, he jumped on her back, and took the silver wire of his watch, wrapped it around her neck, and began to pull.

Shinata's roar was even louder as the silver came in contact with her skin. It burned through it like it was some sort of sharp wire as he began to garrote her. She tried valiantly to throw him off, only for Keitaro to tighten the hold. After a while, she finally got down to her knees, and with a final groan, fell face-ward to the floor.

Keitaro didn't stop pulling the chord until after a few moments where she stopped moving completely. Taking a few breathes for break, he began to stand up. He cursed as he still felt the pain on his body. Standing up after a moment, he went towards where he lost his first gun, and picked it up.

Behind him, Shinata shifted her body silently, crawling towards the second gun that Keitaro lost, she aimed at his back. The bullet inside the chamber looked at it saw the cylinder aiming at Keitaro's back, who suddenly turned around and shot at it.

The gun flew away from her hands, and Keitaro's aim now went towards the neko-lycan who slumped down, defeated. Walking towards her, Keitaro unzipped his coat, he grabbed the turtle that was still alive, apparently not hit with Shinata's barrage of punches at him. The turtle gave another soft 'Myuh' before flying away in the air and landing on Keitaro's head.

Shinata began to laugh. "Divine Turtle of the Otohime's, eh? Is that why you took the stone away? And here I thought you were just desperate." She unconsciously began to touch her neck.

Keitaro didn't reply, his face cold and icy as he aimed the gun at her face. She took a look at him, and then laughed again, weakly.

"You really do look like him… the face I see now is the face of Gendou. Do it, Mr. Urashima…" she said rather weakly. "Kill me. Like you did to my sister. Do what your grandfather will do."

Keitaro's finger began to move, but it didn't pull the trigger. Still not lowering his aim, he said in a very even voice, "My mission is to bring the stone back. Your fate is mines to decide… and I'm tired of this."

Lowering his gun, he began to walk towards where he threw the stone. Taking it, he spoke to Su. "Got the stone. Mission's over. Call the clean-up crew…"

"Gotcha…" Su's voice came clear. "Hey, K2s… how about that Neko-lycan?"

Keitaro turned around to see Shinata who was slumped on the ground, too tired to move. "She's been defeated…" he slowly felt tired, and checking out his bandages, he saw that his wounds have reopened. He leaned on a tree trunk, and slid down, sitting on the dirt. He placed the stone inside his bike suit, and looked in the sky. "KU… I'm done in a bad way… I am going to need help… so… please… hurry."

With that, Keitaro lost consciousness, his hand still clutching the stone inside his bike suit.

* * *

A week has passed; Keitaro opened his eyes for the first time since his mission. First thing he saw was the rooftop of the Inn. Second was the face of Haruka who seemed to be satisfied with his awakening. Sitting up, Keitaro looked and saw that Kitsune, Su, Shinobu, Naru and Motoko were in his room, looking at him. 

"S… sempai?" Shinobu asked first.

"Yeah…?" Keitaro muttered weakly, closing his eyes a bit, adjusting towards the light.

"He's okay!" Su suddenly declared, making a thumbs-up. Haruka smirked, while Kitsune giggled a bit. Naru didn't do anything, but she didn't sneer or frown, just watched him with neutral interest. Motoko seemed to be cured by her sickness, and apparently, nodded, and left the room.

Keitaro watched as Naru followed suit, and looked at the others with a questioning glance. Kitsune smiled. "Ignore them, handsome, they just came here as an obligation. So, how are ya feeling?"

"Yeah, sempai… how are you?" Shinobu asked softly. "You were asleep for almost a week."

"I was?" Keitaro asked, looking at Haruka who nodded. "Well… no wonder I feel really well. Like a good night's sleep."

Haruka then clapped her hand softly. "Alright, you guys go, I got something to talk to with my nephew."

Su nodded, and left the premises at once. Shinobu followed suit, bowing as she exited, and Kitsune looked at Keitaro, and whispered in his ear, "You had a week of rest… so don't be surprised if I'll screw you silly soon." She smiled as Keitaro seemed to react to that and smiled at her, and whispered in her ear.

"You are a fox woman…" he said.

"More than you know," Kitsune winked, and left the room, sashaying a bit. Keitaro watched her with a small smirk in his face, and then looked at Haruka who seemed to be enjoying the ceiling. Keitaro laughed when he remembered Laharl doing the same thing in Kyoto.

"Is it me, or do you guys keep intentionally being blind at my… escapades?" Keitaro asked with a small smile.

"Would you rather want me to reveal your actions to everyone?" Haruka asked with a small frown.

"You won't anyways," Keitaro responded at once. "You're not the type to spill secrets. You're the type that spills guts." Haruka was about to grab her paper fan when Keitaro added, "And beautiful too."

She groaned, and hid her fan. "One day… I'll by-pass that. Dress up and walk with me to the Tea House."

* * *

_After a few minutes…_

Keitaro walked with his aunt down the stairs towards the Tea house. Not wanting to waste time, he made sure no one was around before he spoke. "So… what happened after I conked out?"

"Police and firemen were there as support, though we were able to make a story and pull a few strings to prevent your arrest for suspicion," Haruka replied. "They found you unconscious, with the turtle on your head. You were hospitalized but we pulled a few strings to get you out and transferred to HQ, where we called a mage healer to get you prompted. He said you were very injured and quite lucky to even survive without permanent damage."

"Where's Tama-chan?" Keitaro asked.

"Who?" Haruka replied.

"The turtle… I decided on the name," Keitaro stated. Haruka gave him a look that got him to ask, "What?"

"Nothing… just… odd. The turtle's flying around the hot springs," Haruka replied. Thinking for a moment about the name, Haruka asked, "Tama… Ball… of protection right?"

"Something like that," Keitaro replied. "How about the tenants? Do they now know everything?"

"No… They all think you were hit by a car accidentally. I had used a sleeping gas to Shinobu to force her asleep, and Motoko was too sick to remember anything. Mitsune was already unconscious, and believes she fell asleep," Haruka smirked. "Naru thinks she dreamt of seeing her double kissing you. It led to interesting actions the time you were still unconscious."

"Don't want to know," Keitaro stated. "How about Shinata?"

"Never found her," Haruka opened the tea house, and let him in. "I'm not going to ask why you decided not to kill her, though its your choice, and you may have created a problem for yourself. G wants to talk to you about it."

Locking the door, Haruka pushed a hidden button to reveal a big screen in one side of the wall of the tea house, and the screen flickered, and revealed Hina.

"Good morning," Keitaro greeted his grandmother.

"Morning, K2. Sorry for not visiting you, but I had some things to take care of," Hina stated evenly. "For the past week, I've reviewed the notes and files that KU and H sent me. As much as I am impressed by your accomplishments, I felt there are things that need to be fixed."

Keitaro frowned a moment. Fix?

"I've asked Laharl to come to the Inn three days from now, where he will begin training and expanding your fighting abilities," Hina stated. "As a U-agent, K2, you have the license to kill not be killed. Last week's beating you got almost took you completely out of commission. I'd not want that to repeat." Hina paused. "As you fully aware, the Inn itself has its own special properties, and Laharl has many enemies. I will give you a mission: As you are trained, you are to protect Laharl by all means necessary. Are we clear on that?"

Keitaro's eyes narrowed. All means necessary was rarely a term used in his business. It was an extreme way of saying 'do, or die trying'. "Clear, G. Loud and clear."

"Good. Now, as for repayment, I cannot give you monetary means as a reward. The mission you partook was silent, and completely off the record," Hina stated. "You killed a neko-lycan, and if found out, you can be put to death by my laws. So instead, I've arranged another kind of reward… call it a gift. This ensures your safety."

"Thank you, G," Keitaro said.

"Good. Now, I must go," Hina stated. "Take care of yourself then." The screen flickered and it went black. Keitaro looked at Haruka, who nodded. And with that, he left the tea house to finish some business he wished to attend.

* * *

_Hinata-sou Rooftop…_

Motoko sliced a falling leaf in half as she continued to practice her strokes. Her mind was cleared from everything that had happened. She pushed last week's embarrassing loss away from her mind, and continued to practice. It wasn't long though when she felt the male's presence climb up the stairs, and she readied herself.

"Aoyama-san," Keitaro called neutrally.

Turning around, Motoko saw Keitaro carrying the sword that she gave him last week. "Challenging me, Urashima? Or a continuation of last week's… fiasco?"

Without a word, he unsheathed his sword, and gave her a rather cold stare. Motoko's tongue was lost, as she saw the blade shattered. He sheathed it again, and threw the sword at her feet. "A practice sword, Aoyama-san," he said evenly yet icily. "You challenge me to a duel and give me a practice sword. Is this how Aoyama's uphold their honor?"

Motoko sputtered, and held her own sword down. "I… I didn't know…"

"Didn't know I'd notice, or use it for practice? What was the plan, Aoyama-san?" Keitaro's voice grew colder. "Duel me until you cut my sword in half, and call my defeat? Is that how you wanted it?"

"NO!" Motoko shouted, sheathing her own sword. Grabbing the sword Keitaro threw at her feet, she unsheathed it to see the blade. For a moment, she didn't know what to say, and decided to bow at him. "I… I apologize, Urashima," she stated. "It was not my intention. I swear to that!"

"I will not take your word on that until I feel your actions will show that your words truly mean as you say," Keitaro replied evenly. "Until then, Motoko-san, I suggest you avoid confronting me for the moment. You are more civil than Naru-san, but in my opinion, more dangerous to my health than her."

Saying that, he turned around and left the flustered Motoko in the roof, and sighed walking downstairs. Walking towards the male's dressing room, and started to remove his clothes, and grabbing a towel. He needed a bath to relax. His body seemed fixed as a fiddle, but in his mind, he was still wincing at phantom pains he felt that long night.

When he opened the door to his part of the springs, he suddenly felt the pain return as he saw Shinata in front of him. Unconsciously, he went for his hip where he usually put his gun, only to feel the fabric of his towel. He cursed silently.

"Mr. Urashima," Shinata looked at him in the eyes.

"What do you want?" Keitaro demanded.

"I am not here for you, but my sister," Shinata replied. "Didn't your supervisor tell you of my visit?"

"No…" Keitaro admitted. "Why she'd not arrest you is beyond me."

"I just want my sister's body," Shinata closed her eyes. Opening them, she walked to him in a steady pace. Keitaro didn't bother to back a step, and stood still. They came face to face at each other. "Since I'm not here to attack or anything, I've been given a temporary pass until I get her. I'll be burying her with my parents' grave."

"Sounds splendid," Keitaro stated evenly.

Shinata looked at him, then without warning, grabbed behind his head and gave him a full kiss. Keitaro didn't even have time to push her away until he felt her tongue on his mouth, and after a few seconds, let go. Her eyes coldly glared at him. Her smile became evil. "With that kiss, I swear an oath. On my blood, I will kill you, Mr. Urashima."

Keitaro's spine shivered as she said that line, and watched her walk away from him, exiting the springs through the male's dressing quarters. After minutes, he felt a small trickle of fear in his throat, going down on his stomach and spreading around his body.

Without a word, he went to his side of the spring, and slid down. He looked up in the sky.

He just felt that his life just got more complicated than it was.

**The End**


	9. Preview: The Crimson Daylights

**A war is coming…**

"The Council has no partake in these killings!" a council god stated. "These pestering of inquiries from the demons are nothing more than a rouse to start their own territorial war on us! If they want a war, we will give them a war!"

**Two sides with conflicted interests…**

"The Dark Assembly has already been asking for answers in Heaven… yet they keep ignoring our calls! Our demon agents on earth are missing one by one for almost a year!" an overlord stated with fire. "They are either responsible as they keep saying, or guilty! We cannot linger or spare a moment! We should get our answers by FORCE if necessary!"

**Where two celestial worlds collide, Earth will be the battleground. **

"Keitaro… heaven and hell are at unrest," Laharl looked at Keitaro. "If a spark is produced, there will likely be a war between the two… and Earth will be caught in the middle of it."

"Why?"

"There has been strange things going on here… and while I train you… I also have to find out what's going on," Laharl looked at him. "K2… do you want to help me in this one?"

**Two agents… one goal. **

**Demon Eyes Laharl**

**K2: Keitaro Urashima**

**In**

**The Crimson Daylights  
**

_(Title is now official!)_


End file.
